Pokemon Special: Días oscuros
by Yami4923
Summary: Continuación del fic, Pokemon Special: Años después. Un nuevo mal amenaza a los Pokedex Holder, pero esta vez sus hijos pagaran el precio, un nuevo enemigo de otro tiempo viene a reclamar su trono como señor pokemon. Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping y ahora Soulsilvershipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola otra vez! :D bueno, primero que nada esta es una continuación del fanfc Pokemon Special: Años después, ya que algunos me pidieron ciertas cosas así, además de darle un buen final para los hijos de los Pokedex Holder... bueno, la cosa es que para leer este fic, primero necesitan leer el ya mencionado, pero si quieren a final de los siguientes cap les dejo la información de los personajes incluyendo un poco de historia y los pokemon que tiene para que puedan entenderlo sin tanta necesidad de leer el anterior, etc, etc... y... bueno, no está de más decir que si quieren pueden leer el fic de observador del destino llamado Leyenda porque él me ayudo a escribir mi nueva historia basándome en esa, así que se lo agradezco :)... y eso... por favor disfruten la historia.**_

**Capitulo 01: Nuevo viaje.**

…..…..

...

….

…

― ¿Eh…? ―Desperté en un extraño lugar, era oscuro, sin ningún rayo de luz, pero no parecía ni una cueva ni nada―. ¿Otra vez…? ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Gin! ―Gritaba―. No… no están…

Ese lugar… no era primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, ya había estado ahí antes. De repente vi la sombra de una persona, un hombre, trate de identificar de quien se trataba, cuando se me acerco un poco me dijo "Sanadora" luego de eso me vi a mi misma partida a la mitad, y después de asustarme con eso desperté… estaba en mi habitación, junto a Thunder como siempre, todo fue una pesadilla, pero no era primera vez que soñaba con eso… hace ya varios días que tenía la misma pesadilla, en verdad tuve el presentimiento de que algo verdaderamente malo iba a pasar, eso era lo que presentía.

En la mañana todo fue como siempre, me levante, me vestí con mi ropa habitual, aun sigo vistiéndome como hombre en verdad, cosa que Gin siempre me reprime; luego de tomar desayuno decidí salir a caminar un rato junto a Thunder, llegue hasta el lago de ciudad verde y me senté, me quede viendo el agua un rato, hasta que alguien tiró una roca ahí.

― ¿Eh? ―Me voltee.

―Te ves bastante distraída, naranjita ―Me dijo Gin, quien se encontraba atrás de mí.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Molestar ―Se sentó junto a mí―. ¿Paso algo?

―No, nada. Hmmm… oye Gin.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Recuerdas a Issei?

― ¿Issei? Ah cierto… la batalla que tuvimos hace 4 años… ¿Por qué?

―Bueno… cuando miré el agua comencé a recordar esos días en que peleábamos contra el equipo disonancia… fueron… grandes días ¿no?

―Bueno, tuvimos muchas dificultades ¿Pero por qué recordaste eso?

―Solo… tuve un sueño… y me hizo recordar esas veces en que teníamos peleas con grandes enemigos… como extraño esos días…

―Es verdad… desde ese día los dex holder no se han vuelto a reunir, nosotros nos dedicamos a reunir las medallas, nos quedamos con 7, sin poder derrotar a mi papá, pero no nos importo, después de todo nuestro objetivo no era reunir medallas al principio, sino llegar a hacernos más fuertes y creo que lo logramos, bueno al menos yo.

―No empieces ¿quieres?

― ¿Qué me dices Orange? ¿Te gustaría tener un pequeño encuentro conmigo?

―Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos… Thunder.

― ¡Pika! ―Thunder se preparo para luchar.

―Adelante entonces ―Gin se levanto y eligió a Umbreon.

― ¡Alto! ―Escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Ah… ah… ―Llego un hombre de cabello castaño.

―Tío Bill…

La persona se trataba de Bill-san, tío de Gin al casarse con la hermana de su padre, Daisy.

―Chicos, necesito que vayan al hospital rápido. ―Nos dijo.

― ¿Sucedió algo malo? ―Pregunto Gin.

―Es el profesor Oak.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―Gritamos los dos.

Así que corrimos lo más deprisa posible. El profesor Oak es el bisabuelo de Gin, y sé que está muy viejo, pero es una persona importante para todos, él me dio a mi Bulbasaur, también a papá… de hecho, sin el profesor Oak ninguno de los holder hubiera comenzado su aventura jamás… que le haya pasado algo… es…

Al llegar al hospital entramos rápidamente hasta la sala en donde se encontraba, ahí estaban nuestros padres y Daisy-san también.

―Ah… ¡Abuelo! ―Gin fue rápidamente hacia el profesor que estaba en cama.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―Pregunte.

―Se desmayo mientras trabajaba ―Me respondió Green-san―. Los doctores dicen que está estable pero…

―Profesor… ―Fui junto a Gin para ver al profesor.

―Orange… Gin… ―Nos hablo.

―Profesor…

―Orange… no llores… escuchen… antes de que me suceda lo peor necesito que me hagan un favor ustedes dos.

―Claro, lo que sea. ―Asintió Gin.

―Hay algo en mi laboratorio que necesito que vean… es de suma importancia, ya que he estado trabajando en ellas durante varios meses…

― ¿Para Orange y para mí…?

―Así es… Red… Green…

― ¿Sí? ―Preguntaron nuestros dos padres.

―La verdad… ustedes dos han sido un gran orgullo para mí… siempre haciéndose cada vez más fuertes… por favor, nunca dejen de entrenar.

―No lo haremos

―Blue… mi niña…

―Profesor… ―A pesar de que la madre de Gin es bastante… eh… "especial" esta vez sí se veía melancólica.

―Sé que aunque no te lo diga nunca cambiaras… pero lo hago de todas formas… y bueno… nunca pierdas ese buen corazón que se oculta en tu fondo… muy fondo… muy, muy fondo… demasiado…

―Entendimos…

―Y por favor cuida de mi nieto… y Yellow… por favor, nunca dejes esa amabilidad que te representa…

―No… jamás… ―Contesto mamá.

―Me gustaría que todos los demás estuvieran aquí en verdad… así que por favor… mándenles mis saludos… ―Luego de eso el profesor cerró los ojos… para ya no abrirlos nunca más…

Esa fue una de las semanas más tristes que he recordado… en mi caso… no pude evitar llorar durante días; le tenía un gran respeto y cariño al profesor Oak, pero así tienen que ser la cosas, eso me dijo Gin quien como siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte. Hubo un velorio, todos estábamos con las caras largas en ese momento, yo deje flores, y solo pensaba en que una persona que fue un gran significado para todos nosotros se ha ido… profesor…

Luego de varios días… primero, mis pesadillas no habían terminado… no he dormido de lo mejor que digamos… y aun me encontraba triste por lo del profesor. Estaba sentada frente a un río hasta que fui golpeada en la cabeza por Gin.

― ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ―Me levante para gritarle.

―Odio verte como nenita chillona… ven.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ven? ¿De qué hablas?

―Mira, ya han pasado algunas semanas de los sucedido… no puedes estar triste toda tu vida… además… necesito ir al laboratorio de mi bisabuelo, y quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

― ¿Yo?

Así que fuimos hasta el laboratorio del profesor, se encontraba un poco desordenado y con polvo.

―Oye Gin… ¿Por qué estamos aquí…?

― ¿Acaso no recuerdas Orange…? Las palabras de mi abuelo…

― ¿Eh? Es cierto…

―Así es… dijo que ha trabajado varios día en algo para nosotros, he venido a buscar lo que es mío ¿eh? ―Tomo un papel que estaba encima de una caja, el cual decía "Orange, Gin, y todos los demás chicos, he trabajado con esto durante varios meses para ayudarlos a todos ustedes, espero que estos artefactos los ayuden―. ¿Qué? ―Gin abrió la caja y termino de leer: "las últimas pokedex" ―¿¡Pokedex!?

― ¡Mira Gin! ¡7 Pokedex! Pero jamás las había visto en mi vida…

―Es porque son los últimos modelos Orange… y son para nosotros…

― ¿Cómo…? Pero si son 7 significa…

―Que esto no va dirigido únicamente para nosotros dos…

― ¡Son para nuestros amigos también Gin! ¡El profesor si que pensó en todo! ―Dije mientras abracé mi Pokedex―. Escucha… Gin… sé que solo tendríamos que contactarnos con los demás para entregarles las suyas… pero yo…

― ¿Quieres entregárselas personalmente, no?

―Aja…

―Vaya… a ti sí que te gusta complicarte la vida… arregla tus cosas.

― ¿Eh…?

―Nos iremos mañana en la mañana…

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quieres ir conmigo…?

―Oye… este lugar es muy aburrido si no estás… además yo también estoy aburrido de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

―Gin… ¡Sí!

―Bueno… andando… ―Gin comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar.

―Sí… ―Me levante para seguirlo pero me detuve al presentir algo hacia arriba―. ¿Eh…?

― ¡Oye, Orange! ¡Andando!

―Ah… sí… pero…

De repente se destruyo el techo y apareció un enorme pokemon de ahí, Drapion.

― ¡Ah! ¡Gin!

― ¿Orange…?

― ¡Draaaaaaa….! ―Drapion me sujeto rápidamente con ambas tenazas.

― ¡Oye escorpión súper desarrollado, suelta a Orange! ―Gin corrió rápidamente pero fue golpeado por la cola de Drapion.

― ¡Gin! Ah… ―Trate de liberarme o alcanzar alguna de mis PokeBall.

―Te lo estoy advirtiendo monstruo… ―Gin se levanto―. ¡Quítale tus horribles garras de encima! ¡Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas!

El Charizard de Gin golpeo a Drapion con un fuerte lanzallamas logrando que me suelte, aunque casi me quema viva…

― ¡Gin! ―Me levante―. ¿¡Que querías!? ¿¡Matarme!?

― ¡Te ayude, así que no te quejes!

― ¡Draaaaaaaa! ―Drapion se levanto rápidamente, todo enfurecido.

―Atrás Orange… déjale esto a un entrenador de verdad… ¡Charizard, ataca nuevamente con lanzallamas!

Charizard uso su Lanzallamas dejando atrapado a Drapion por el calor.

―Se ve bastante fuerte… ¿Qué pasa…?

―Observa Orange… en el momento que Drapion destruyo el techo, me dejo una gran ventaja…

―Ah… ¡Es el sol!

―Correcto… estamos en época de verano, el sol brilla con mucha intensidad, lo que significa que el clima es soleado, es decir, los ataques de fuego quemaran más que nunca… ¡Hazlo Charizard!

― ¡Draaa! ―Drapion huyo rápidamente usando excavar.

―Ese cobarde… escapo.

―Fiuu… debo admitir que me asuste un poco…

―Menos mal que estaba ahí para salvarte, principiante.

― ¡No molestes Gin! Ah… _Pero… por alguna razón creo que ese pokemon me buscaba a mí…_

― ¡Oye, Orange! ¡Vámonos ya! ―No me había dado cuenta de que Gin ya se había alejado un poco de mí…

―Ah… sí…

*Al otro día…*

Así que Gin y yo disidimos salir nuevamente de viaje, para entregarles la Pokedex a sus respectivos dueños… por lo cual salimos temprano en la mañana, y como la última vez, todos nuestros padres estaban ahí para despedirnos.

― ¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Incluso la ropa interior? ―Le dijo Blue-san a Gin con la simple intención de avergonzarlo.

― ¡Ya no molestes! Sí… tengo todo… ―Contesto Gin.

― ¡Ay Gin! ¡Qué ternura que quieras seguir a Orange hasta el fin de mundo! ―Lo abrazo.

― ¡Ya no molestes mamá!

―Que mujer tan ruidosa… ―Dijo Green-san en un comentario aparte.

― ¡Oh Green, dile algo a tu hijo!

―Suerte…

―Gracias… ―Le contesto Gin en su mismo tono.

―Jeje… ―Reí un poco.

―Aquí tienes Orange ―Mamá me dio mi mochila.

―Ah… gracias.

―Y no lo olvides Orange, nunca dejes de entrenar, y dime lo fuerte que están los otros chicos ―Me dijo papá.

―Sí, lo haré.

―Orange, ya vámonos… ―Dijo Gin, bastante apresurado para irse.

―Sí, ya voy…

Ambos comenzamos a caminar juntos, mientras seguíamos despidiéndonos desde lejos, al llegar a la entrada del bosque verde me detuve.

― ¿Sucede algo…?

―Bueno… me emocione un poco… al pasar este bosque… estaré cruzando el mismo lugar por el cual partí mi viaje…

― ¿Cruzar? ¿De qué hablas? A partir de ahora nos iremos volando, recuerda que primero iremos a Johto…

― ¿¡Y porque entonces fuimos hasta el bosque!?

―No lo sé… solo quería alejarme de mi mamá… y tú solo caminabas, yo te seguí.

―Ah… olvídalo ―Saque a mi Dragonite para volar encima de él, mientras que Gin subió encima de Charizard.

―Entonces… hay que buscarla a ella…

―Pero… ¿Habrá terminado de viajar por las regiones…? Pienso que ese es un viaje muy largo…

―Han pasado 4 años… de seguro estará en casa flojeando como siempre…

―Sí… tienes razón… entonces, andando…

_Continuara…_

**PD: los primeros dos cap tendrán batallas y finales apresurados, pero ya los tengo así y me gusta como quedo, por eso no lo cambie del todo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: Enemigo desconocido.**

Luego de partir nuestro viaje, Gin y yo partimos volando hasta la región de Johto, a pueblo primavera, fue un viaje bastante corto considerando lo cerca que están Kanto y Johto. Ahora ambos decidimos comer en un restaurante del lugar, también pasamos a algunas tiendas, o fuimos a ver algunos pokemon de Johto… después de todo en Kanto no hay pokemon de mucha variedad… pero bueno, después de un día de diversión, por fin decidimos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer, buscar a la dueña de una de las Pokedex que dejo el Profesor Oak, así que por fin íbamos a su casa pero… olvidamos que ninguno de los dos sabía en donde está su casa, jamás hemos ido.

―Ay… esto es tú culpa… ―Dijo Gin mientras caminábamos sin rumbo.

―Oye… tú también pudiste preguntarles la dirección a nuestros padres antes de irnos…

―Como sea… recuerda que hablamos de una casa de holder… cualquiera que viva aquí debe saber en donde viven, solo debemos preguntar…

―Sí… sí… ¿Eh? ―Me detuve fijándome en unos niños del lugar, era un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos celestes, junto a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, cola de caballo y ojos color plateado.

―Son solo niños… creo que podemos preguntarles… ¡Oigan!

― ¡Ya estoy harto de ti niña! ―Grito el pequeño de cabello negro ignorando por completo a Gin.

― ¡Pues tú me tienes también harta! ―La pequeña niña de cabellos cafés, también ignoro a Gin.

― ¿¡Quieres pelear **Kotomi!?**

― ¡Adelante **Hibiki!**

― ¡Ya verás cómo te gano, y así aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores! ¡Ve Totopeon! ―El pequeño escogió un Totodile de la PokeBall.

― ¡Solo eres un mes mayor que yo! ¡Chikorita! ―En cambio, la niña escogió a una Chikorita.

― ¡Niños, trato de hablar con ustedes! ―Los interrumpió Gin.

― ¡Ah, ya cállese señor! ―Dijo ese insolente niño sin respetar a sus mayores como dijo antes.

― ¿Señor?

―Ay discúlpeme… abuelito.

―Escucha… te metes con la persona equivocada niño…

―Hibiki, ignora a ese anciano y vamos a la batalla ―Agrego la pequeña niña.

― ¿¡Tú también niña!? Escuchen, solo quiero preguntarles… ―Antes de terminar, el Totodile de ese niño lanzó una pistola de agua en la cara de Gin―. Es todo… ―Gin saco a Charizard―. Ve y quémalos vivos

― ¡Ah, el anciano se enojo!

Entonces comenzó una pequeña persecución entre el lanzallamas de Charizard y esos niños.

― ¡ALTO! ―Me puse en medio de todo haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

― ¿¡Y quien eres tú!? ―Pregunto ese niño.

―Pequeños… ¿Quieren unos dulces…? ―Saque una bolsa de dulces de la mochila.

Más tarde todos nosotros nos sentamos en una banca con los dos pequeños llenando su boca de dulces.

― ¿Hmmm? ―Se fijo la pequeña niña en el niño―. ¡Hibiki, solo estás opacando los dulces, has comido más que yo!

― ¡Yo solo como y no cuento, así que cállate niña! ―Al decir eso le saco la lengua a la niña.

―Así que son… ¿Hibiki y Kotomi, eh? ―Dije.

―Así es…

― ¿Y cuántos años tienen?

―Ambos tenemos 4, pero soy un mes mayor que Kotomi.

― ¿Cuatro?

―Hablan demasiado bien para tener 4 ―Dijo Gin.

―Y tú tienes muchos dientes para ser tan viejo ―Dijo ese niño.

―Escúchame niño, tengo 19 años.

―Gin, por favor ―Detuve a Gin.

―A diferencia del otro viejo, tú si me agradas ―Dijo el pequeño Hibiki-chan mientras me abrazo―. ¿Eh? ―Entonces comenzó a manosearme―. Veo que eres una mujer… wow…

― ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que era un chico ―Dijo la pequeña Kotomi.

―Escucha niño, te prohíbo seguir tocando ahí ―Dijo Gin a punto de golpear al niño.

― ¡Gin, por favor, es solo un niño! ―Le grite.

― ¡Solo ve al grano Orange!

―Uf… disculpa, Hibiki-chan.

―Hibi-chan para ti, nena… ―Dijo ese niño de tan solo 4 años guiñándome un ojo…

―Ah… claro… Hibi-chan… me preguntaba si conoces a los pokedex holder… digo… si conoces a una chica llamada Kotone, es que necesitamos entregarle algo, es de mucha importancia.

― ¿Kotone…? Hmmm… ese nombre se me hace conocidísimo…

De repente, por los arbustos apareció una chica, de ojos color oro y cabello largo y azul… justamente a quien buscábamos.

―Hibiki… con que aquí estabas ―Dijo la chica―. ¿Eh?

― ¡Ah! ¡Onee-chan!

― ¿¡Onee-chan!? ―Me sorprendí―. Pero si eres… ¿¡Kotone!?

―Ah eso… ya recuerdo donde había escuchado ese nombre…

― ¿Gin y Orange? ―Nos dijo Kotone mientras apuntaba.

― ¡Kotone! ―Dije alegre.

―De verdad son ustedes… wow… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿4 años?

―Ha pasado mucho ¿no?

―Pero Orange… sigues pareciendo un chico… incluso tus atributos no han aumentado mucho que digamos.

― ¡Ah! Bueno… eso… pues…

― ¡En cambio mírame a mí! ―Me hizo observar lo bien que se ha desarrollado a través de los años… incluso siendo menor los tiene más grandes que yo―. ¿No te da gusto? Solo tengo 14 años y ya soy toda una mujer… bueno, nosotros, la gente genial, siempre tiene esta suerte.

―Como veo, esa chica no ha cambiado en nada ―Dijo Gin.

Así fue como nos reunimos con Kotone otra vez, y de camino hasta su casa pudimos hablar para entender el asunto de su hermano, así es, Hibiki es el segundo hijo de Gold y Crystal, y en cuanto a Kotomi, ella es hija de Silver y de otra mujer llamada Lyra, lo cual la hace la primer hija de solo un holder ¿no es genial? Me parece que no fue simple coincidencia el que nos encontráramos con esos niños en primer lugar.

―Es verdad… ―Dijo Gin―. Mamá ya me había dicho que el tío Silver había tenido una hija, incluso va a visitarla a veces, pero como no me intereso, no sabía que el nombre de esa niña era Kotomi.

―La tía Blue es asombrosa, ella me enseña varias de sus artimañas ―Dijo esa niña con bastante orgullo de su tía.

― ¿Entonces ustedes son primos, no? ―Les dije.

―Ya estamos aquí ―Dijo Kotone mientras nos apuntaba a su casa, era más grande de lo que creí, así que entramos ahí―. ¡Mamá, ya llegue y tengo hambre, por lo que un sándwich no estaría mal ahora, y lo quiero sin bordes, ah, y con un jugo iría mejor!

― ¡Pues ven y prepáralo tú! ―Apareció la mamá de Kotone, Crystal-san de la cocina, usando un delantal―. ¡Ah! Pero si son ustedes… Orange, Gin… cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

―Hola ¿Cómo está? ―Salude.

―Hola… ―Saludo Gin.

―Cuanto tiempos sin vernos… ―Crystal-san se quito el delantal―. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

―La verdad íbamos a ver a Kotone por…

― ¡Mamá! ¡También tengo hambre, quiero comer! ―Gin fue interrumpido por el pequeño Hibiki.

―Niño… no está bien interrumpir a tus mayores… trato de hablar con tu mamá…

―Como si me importara idiota…

― ¡Oye…!

―Idiota… ―Le hizo cara de burla.

― ¡Hibiki, no quiero que uses ese lenguaje! ―Lo regaño Crystal con las manos en la cintura.

―Sí mamá…

―Perdón Gin… veo que ya conocieron a los niños… hola Kotomi, por cierto.

―Hola tía ―Saludo amablemente Kotomi.

―Sí, y son una enorme molestia ―Dijo Gin con los brazos cruzados.

―No tanto como ti, primidiota.

―No combines palabras para insultarme…

― ¿Y papá? ―Pregunto Kotone.

―Ah… tuvo una pequeña discusión con Silver y fueron a arreglar unas cosas… ―Contesto Crystal.

― ¡Seguramente mi papá le dará una lección! ―Dijo Hibiki presumiéndole a Kotomi.

― ¡Como si eso fuera a suceder! Mi pa… es mucho mejor que el viejo vago que vive en tu casa ―Esta vez presumió Kotomi.

― ¡Retira eso! ¡Mi papá es mejor que el tuyo!

― ¡Tu empezaste! ¡Y mi papá barre el piso con el tuyo!

― ¡Basta de peleas los dos! ―Los regaño Crystal otra vez―. ¡No quiero oírlos a discutir a los dos! ¡Ahora, vayan arriba a jugar un videojuego! ¿¡Entienden!?

―Sí mamá… / Sí tía Crystal… ―Dijeron los dos niños y luego fueron arriba por las escaleras.

―Ah… ―Suspiro.

― ¿Me das mi sándwich ahora? ―Dijo Kotone, no en el mejor momento.

― ¡Kotone! ¡En primer lugar ¿Dónde aprendiste a pedir las cosas así!?

― ¡Oye Crys, ya llegue! ―Y entonces entro Gold, el padre de Kotone―. Y me muero de hambre ¿Qué tal un sándwich? Sin bordes por favor ―Se tiró al sillón―. Ah… y con un jugo estaría bien.

―Gold… ―Comenzó a llenarse su alrededor de una aura de furia pura.

―Pensándolo bien, el jugo es muy infantil… ¿Qué tal una cerveza?

Cinco minutos después de un súper regaño, lo cual nunca había visto en mi vida.

― ¡Ahora quiero que los dos se vayan a hacer un sándwich! ―Crystal-san termino con el regaño.

―Pero tengo más flojera que hambre… ―Dijeron los dos.

―Vayan.

―Que carácter ―Dijo Kotone mientras iba con su padre a la cocina.

―Yo simplemente le estaba haciendo una broma porque me gusta su cara de enojada... pero no tenía porque ponerse así… ―Dijo Gold-san mientras entro a la cocina, al salir ya ambos estaban comiendo sándwiches―. Oh… son ustedes dos…

― ¿Ahora viene a notar nuestra presencia? ―Le dijo Gin.

― Sí… como sea… ―Se sentó en el sillón―. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Red-senpai no vino?

―No… ―Conteste―. Es sobre lo que paso con el profesor…

―Ah… eso… ―Como note, incluso el mismo Gold había quedado algo afectado por lo que le paso al profesor.

―El profesor nos dejo algo importante antes de lo sucedido… es por eso que vinimos, quise dárselo a Kotone en persona.

― ¿A mí? ―Dijo Kotone con la boca llena.

―Sí… pues…

Antes de poder si quiera sacar la Pokedex y dársela a Kotone, la pared se destruyo y apareció un enorme Drapion.

― ¿¡Drapion!?

― ¡Es el mismo Drapion de ayer Orange! ―Dijo Gin reconociendo rápidamente al Drapion.

―Pero… ¿Cómo es que llego a Johto?

―Si ustedes lo trajeron pagan la pared ―Nos dijo Gold-san como si no hubiera ningún peligro.

― ¡Gold! ―Lo regaño Crystal-san.

―Ya entendí… no empieces.

― ¡Draaaaaaa! ―Drapion trato de atacarnos, así que todos corrimos, el problema es que fue a buscarme a mí.

― ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡Grass…! ―Trate de casar a Grass pero nuevamente Drapion me sujeto con sus tenazas.

― ¿Otra vez con Orange? ―Gin corrió rápidamente en mi ayuda.

―Yo no lo haría si fuera tú ―Escuchamos una voz extraña, entonces todos observamos que por las escaleras bajaba un completo extraño, pero él traía a Kotomi y a Hibiki consigo.

― ¿Quién eres tú…?

―Por ahora eso no será necesario… lo que sí… necesito llevarme a esa niña, pero si no quieres que estos niños sean lastimados, más te vale no impedirlo.

― ¿Qué dices…?

―Tranquilo… no planeo matarla… necesito llevarla viva a ese lugar después de todo.

―Mamá… Papá… ¡Suéltame viejo asqueroso! ―Hibiki trataba de liberarse.

―Es un adulto y nosotros dos niños de 4 años, es ilógico que podamos liberarnos, tonto. ―Dijo Kotomi.

― ¡Al menos yo trato de hacer algo!

―Vamos… relájense todos ―Dijo Gold-san mientras tomaba su palo de billar.

―Si hace algo para salvar a su hijo, ese sujeto podría lastimar a Orange. ―Le dijo Gin.

―Un favor.

― ¿Qué?

―Cállate.

― ¡Pero!

―Verás que ese sujeto no es de mi talla ―Golpeando la PokeBall una vez con el palo logro que revotara unas cuantas veces, y antes de que ese sujeto hiciera cualquier cosa fue golpeado en el ojo con la PokeBall, luego esta revoto, y en frente de Drapion salió de ella Typhlosion atacándolo con su rueda de fuego logrando que me suelte. ―Pan comido… ―Al decir eso mordió nuevamente su sándwich.

― ¡Papá! ―Hibiki fue hacia los brazos de su padre―. ¡Te lo dije Kotomi, él es el mejor!

― ¡Si mi pa hubiera estado aquí, nos hubiera salvado antes! ―Le grito Kotomi.

― ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Tonta!

― ¡Tú eres el tonto!

―Gold-san… muchas gracias… ―Le agradecí a Gold por haberme ayudado.

―Lo que sea por la hija de Red-senpai ―Me contesto Gold.

―Gold ¿eh? Ya recuerdo… uno de los pokedex holder… ―Dijo ese hombre, pero lo que entendí es que él no sabía que trataba con los Pokedex Holder... como si no fuera esa la razón por la que nos atacaba―. Como sea… ¡Drapion…!

―Yo que tú… me quedaría callado ―Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo que se puso detrás de él, amenazándolo con un Weavile y sus garras.

―Jeje… tranquilo amigo… ―El hombre levanto las manos y dejo caer de su manga una bola humo, la cual le dio el tiempo para escapar.

― ¡Silver! ―Le grito con furia Gold-san―. ¿¡Acaso entraste también por la ventana!? ¡Es delito entrar a la casa de la gente sin permiso!

―Hay un enorme hoyo en tu pared…

― ¡Pa! ―Kotomi salto a los brazos de su padre―. ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Tú sí eres el mejor!

―Pero… ¿Por qué ese tipo te buscaba Orange? ―Me pregunto Crystal-san.

―No… no lo sé… ―Conteste.

―Uhhh… con que ya tienes pretendientes Orange ―Me dijo Kotone en su tono de burla.

― ¡Kotone!

Así fue como tuvimos que terminar el extraño día, ya que para el atardecer, Gin y yo decidimos partir de una buena vez, pero claro, no sin antes haberle entregado la nueva Pokedex a Kotone… así que habíamos terminado de hacer todo lo necesario en Johto. Todos estaban afuera con nosotros para despedirnos, excepto Kotone, me pregunto que estará haciendo…

―Tengan suerte los dos… ―Dijo Crystal-san mientras sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Hibiki.

―Y no olvides llamarme, nena ―Hibiki me dio un papel con su número.

―Ah… sí… jeje… ―Recibí el papel.

― ¡Esperen! ―De repente apareció Kotone saltando por la ventana con su patineta.

―Kotone…

―Orange, Gin… si no me equivoco irán a Hoenn ¿no?

―Ah… sí… ese es el lugar que nos queda más cerca.

―Entonces van por él… ¡Muy bien! Yo también voy.

― ¿¡Eh!?

―Ya prepare mis cosas.

― ¡Y sin consultarme Kotone! ―La regaño Crystal.

―Tranquila mamá… hace tiempo que no viajo y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de mostrarle a ese cavernícola de lo que se perdió tratándome tan mal hace 4… ñacañaca. Entonces ¿vamos?

― ¡Si Kotone va yo también quiero ir! ―Dijo Hibiki mientras trataba de soltarse.

―Puedes ir, pero con la condición de que no vaya ese niño ―Dijo Gin rápidamente.

―Hecho ―Asintió Kotone.

― ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir! ―Hibiki aun trataba de soltarse.

―Tú te quedaras aquí… y bueno… supongo que te deseo suerte Kotone ―Dijo Crystal aceptando ya el hecho de que Kotone se iría.

―Entonces ya está ―Kotone se puso sus googles, saco a su Gliscor, hizo que este sujetara su palo para volar con él sujetándose ahí, y voló alto―. ¡Oigan tortolos! ¡Andando!

―Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, adiós ―Saque a Drag y me subí en él para volar y al lado mío se encontraba Gin montado en su Charizard.

―Vamos pronto… quiero llegar lo más pronto posible…

―Sí…

Que emoción… Hoenn… el lugar en donde pasamos la mayoría de nuestras aventuras…

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03: Chico salvaje aparece.**

…..

….

…..

…

―… ¿Eh…?

Ese chico… se había levantado nuevamente en un extraño terreno, pero no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y lo mismo paso que las otras veces, mientras caminaba sin rumbo trataba de encontrar a alguno de sus familiares y cuando llegaba al final del camino se encontraba con un extraño sujeto… cuando él trataba de hablarle, aquel hombre solo decía "rastreador" y un segundo después veía su propia muerte, al terminar eso despertó como siempre en su cama.

―Ah… ah… ―El chico jadeo un poco, luego grito con furia y se levanto, y fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, entrando silenciosamente hasta que decidió mover un poco a su padre para que despertara… ―. Oye… oye viejo… viejo… ¡viejo! ―Termino con la amabilidad y comenzó moverlo bruscamente.

―Ah… ¿Qué quieres…? ―Pregunto su padre aun medio dormido.

―Quiero que despiertes… quiero pelear contigo ahora.

― ¿Ahora…? ―Bostezo y vio la hora en el reloj―. Son las 4 de la mañana… déjame. ―Al decirlo volvió a dormirse.

―Viejo… ―Tomo una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo―. ¡Ya viejo, despierta!

―Ah… Yuuki ―Tomo la almohada y la tiró lejos―. ¿Sabes? El día en que decidí no pagarle el aborto a tu madre, no creí que significaría tener que despertar tan temprano 15 años después.

―… ¿Pensaste en abortarme…? ―Dijo el chico son sorpresa y decepción al enterarse de eso.

―Pues… ah… molesta a tu madre ¿quieres?

―No… no se lo merece.

―Entonces yo sí.

―Veo que nos estamos entendiendo.

―Fue sarcasmo… y ahora quiero que te vayas a dormir…

― ¡No quiero! ¡Solo pelea!

―Pero…

― ¡AHHHHHH! ―Se despertó la madre del chico a golpe―. ¡Ruby, llévate al niño a pelear y termina este asunto!

―Pero no es justo… es tu hijo.

― ¡Acordamos que es mi hijo cuando este triste por algún rompimiento! ¡Cuando no puede dormir es tuyo!

―Pero… ah… ―Se levanto y se puso las pantuflas―. A la próxima pediré lo del rompimiento… vámonos.

― ¡Viva! ―Grito el chico, se fue corriendo, tomo un sombrero, se lo puso a su padre y luego fue rápidamente afuera.

Ahí fue cuando el chico se había preparado bien para pelear, entonces sacó de su PokeBall un fuerte Pokemon dragón, Salamence, al verlo, su padre se desanimo un poco, suspiro, ya que ese era el último pokemon contra el cual quería luchar a las 4 de la mañana, pero aun así sacó también a su Pokemon, Milotic. Así fue como comenzó el enfrentamiento de la mañana.

Más tarde, alrededor de las 05:00 pm. Orange, Gin y Kotone continuaban su viaje a punto de llegar al tan esperado Hoenn donde iban a encontrarse con el cuarto miembro del equipo. Al llegar hasta ahí, aterrizaron y cada uno devolvió a su pokemon volador a la PokeBall para comenzar la búsqueda, y lo bueno era que esta vez sabían perfectamente en donde se encontraba la casa de aquel muchacho, así que fueron para allá pero por más que tocaron no abría nadie, incluso vieron por las ventanas y aparentemente la casa estaba vacía, fue ahí cuando Kotone propuso una idea.

―Oigan, ya que Tarzan no está aquí, se me ocurre donde puede estar en este momento ―Dijo Kotone bastante confiada de lo que decía.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? ―Pregunto Orange.

―Solo síganme.

Así que todos sacaron sus pokemon volador nuevamente y volaron siguiendo a Kotone hasta una selva, en donde entraron a una cueva oculta que se encontraba ahí. Era un lugar que aparentaba ser sombrío pero adentro habían bastantes decoraciones, aunque muy dañadas y sucias.

―Kotone… ¿Por qué nos llevaste hasta este lugar? ―Pregunto Gin, bastante impaciente.

―Con que no está… ―Kotone comenzó a pensar y tomo uno de los muñecos y lo pateo.

― ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? ―Pregunto Orange con extrañez.

―Solo rompan el lugar, así él vendrá hasta aquí.

― ¿Romper el lugar…? ¿Pero como sabes…? Ah… _Ahora entiendo porque la mayoría de las cosas están rotas._

― ¡Oye, chico salvaje! ¡Destruimos tu amada guarida! ¡Ya sabes, la que te dio tu mamá con la condición de que no le hicieras nada a las decoraciones! ¿¡Vas a hacer algo al respecto!? ―Luego pateo una roca y logro llegarle a algo.

― ¿Eh…?

Ese algo se levanto como un Slaking totalmente furioso por haberlo despertado de su siesta.

― ¡Ah! Slakin… esto… ¿No eres Slak? ―Le pregunto Orange tratando de estar calmada.

―Olvídate de que si es Slak o no Orange… según la Pokedex a Slaking no le gusta que lo levanten de su siesta… ―Dijo Gin mientras se ponía delante de las chicas.

― ¡Slaaaa! ―Slaking comenzó a golpear su pecho al estilo King Kong.

― ¡Yo me encargo! ―Dijo Kotone mientras lanzaba su Pokeball con su palo de billar, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Slaking golpeo la PokeBall y esta voló lejos destruyendo algunas cosas más―. ¿¡Detuvo mi PokeBall!?

―Kotone… ―De repente todos escucharon una voz de pura furia, ahí Slaking se calmo un poco y de pronto entro una extraña cosa verde, cubierto de plantas.

―Pero… ¿Qué es eso…?

― ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a molestar, niña!?

― ¿Habla…? ―Gin dijo algo impresionado.

―Grrr… no se los perdonare… estoy harto de que destruyan este lugar siempre… ¡Slak, haz lo que quieras con ellos!

― ¡Lo sabía, es Slak! ―Dijo Orange al oír el nombre de ese Slaking.

―Pero si es Slak… entonces…―Entonces Gin comenzó a mirar mejor a aquella cosa de verde.

― ¡Slaaa! ―De repente vieron como Slaking corría hacia ellos.

― ¡Ah! ¡Pero no somos tus enemigos! ¿¡Por qué nos atacas!? ―Pregunto Orange.

Y un segundo antes de que Slaking fuera a atacarlos se detuvo en frente de los tres.

― ¡Je! Como si valiera la pena atacarlos, pero más les vale irse de aquí y no volver a molestarme en mi vida ―Entonces esa extraña cosa de verde se quito las plantas que traía encima mostrando su verdadera identidad, un chico con cabello negro y desordenado y ojos de color azul, estaba totalmente sucio y en vez de ropa usaba un taparrabos hecho de hojas.―. ¡Ahora díganme, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí!?

― ¡Yuuki!

― ¡Lo sabía, es Yuuki! ―Dijo Kotone, aunque no tan sorprendida como Orange.

―Yuuki, Yuuki… ―Ese chico salvaje comenzó a burlarse un poco―. ¡SÍ, soy yo! ¡Les pregunte que hacen aquí!

―… ¿Estás usando faldita? ―Le pregunto Gin mirando con atención lo único que llevaba puesto Yuuki.

―Grrrr… ¡Es un taparrabos, idiota! ―Se enfado Yuuki poniéndose un poco rojo de vergüenza.

―Como sea… eso ni siquiera es ropa… en serio Yuuki, eres hijo de un diseñador de ropa ¿y vistes así?

― ¡Soy muy diferente al viejo y lo sabes Gin! ¡Además, si uso ropa con cosméticos, los pokemon no se me acercarían!

―Tonta excusa… ten algo de dignidad y ponte algo de ropa.

― ¡Argh! ¡Ya empiezas a hablar como el viejo! Joder… ―De repente se quito el taparrabos como si nada.

― ¡AHHHH! ¡Yuuki! ―Entonces las dos chicas se taparon los ojos rápidamente.

―Estoy harto… ―Yuuki tomo su ropa que se encontraba en la repisa―. ¿Cómo es posible que vengan aquí a creerse mis jefes y alegarme por mi forma de vestirme? Ya tengo suficiente con el viejo ―Se puso su gorro, terminando de vestirse.

― ¿Acaso entiendes el significado de la palabra pudor? ―Le pregunto Gin algo amargado.

― ¿Pudor? ¿Por qué?

―Ah… ―Las dos chicas quienes se quitaron las manos de los ojos quedaron sin responder.

―Bueno, eso da igual ahora ¿no? ―Comenzó a hablar Kotone―. Pero vaya chico salvaje, no has cambiado en nada…

―Y tú tampoco Kotone, eres insoportable.

― ¿Qué no he cambiado? ¿Acaso no notas un ligero cambio en mi cuerpo?

―No y no me importa.

―Se nota que además de salvaje, ignorante, solo mírate, no has cambiado nada, ni si quiera tu peinado y tu humor tampoco ha mejorado en lo absoluto, además…

― ¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate!

―Cálmate…

― ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo me la estaba pasando genial hasta que aparecieron ustedes! ¡En verdad que no estoy de ganas para que se me queden insultando, me harte! ―Al decir esto, Yuuki regreso a su Slaking y se tiro por las lianas para irse del lugar.

― ¡Yuuki! ¡Espera!

―Ah… ―Suspiro Orange―. Se fue y ni siquiera pudimos decirle porque estábamos aquí… y lo peor es que debe estar muy molesto con nosotros… y dudo mucho que se haya ido a su casa.

―Ese niño… teniendo a una hermosa chica aquí, se va como si nada… y ya ni se me ocurre hacia donde fue…

―Tal vez fue al gimnasio ¿no?

Ese fue la idea que tomaron, se marcharon de la cueva para ir hasta el gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, ya que el líder de ese lugar era el padre de Yuuki. Cuando iban llegando comenzando a caminar con Thunder, él pikachu de Orange, al frente.

―Oigan, quiero que esta vez no solo insulten a Yuuki, recuerden que es… pues… ¿sensible? ―Dijo Orange tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada para definir a Yuuki.

―Es un amargado, así de simple ―Dijo Gin como si no le importara mucho el asunto.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Gin, lo único que hace es enojarse por todo. ―Dijo Kotone algo amargada―. ¿Cómo es posible que lo primero que haga al vernos es atacarnos con su Slaking? Además de gritarnos… y ni siquiera decir "Kotone, querida, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, estas muy linda"

―Bueno, yo me hubiera conformado con un "hola" ―Dijo Orange notando lo imposible que era lo que pedía Kotone.

― ¿Pi? ―De repente Thunder comenzó a mover las orejas en señal de que escucho algo, y también olfateo un poco.

― ¿Thunder?

― ¡Pika! ―Entonces Thunder comenzó a correr alegremente hacia el gimnasio.

― ¡Thunder espera! ―Entonces todos comenzaron a correr tras de Thunder.

― ¡Orange! ¿¡Cuándo será el día en que ese Pikachu te haga caso en todo!? ―Dijo Gin otra vez con la idea de llamar a Orange "mala entrenadora"

― ¡No tengo tiempo para enojarme contigo ¿sí!?

Thunder, quien claramente era más rápido que esos tres jóvenes, llego hasta el gimnasio pero no entro, sino que fue directamente hasta la parte trasera de este, ahí es donde se encontraba un hombre adulto junto a todos sus pokemon, con su Delcatty acostada en sus piernas siendo delicadamente cepillada.

― ¿Hmm? ―De repente aquel hombre se percato la presencia de Pikachu.

― ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ―Thunder, emocionado salto hasta los brazos de ese hombre.

― ¿Pikachu? Yo te conozco… ―Se levanto dejando que su Delcatty bajara y que Pikachu cambiara de lugar a su cabeza.

― ¡Pika!

―Ah… ―Saco un pokecubo azul, favorito de pokemon con naturaleza afable como Thunder, y se lo dio, a lo cual este se lo comió con mucho gusto―. Con que venías por esto…

― ¡Thunder! ―Llego Orange junto a Gin y Kotone buscando a su Pikachu―. ¿Eh…? ¡Ah!

―Ah… con razón…

―Ru… Ru… Ruby-san…

―Hola, niños.

―Pero si es el padre de Yuuki… el afeminado. ―Dijo Kotone sin ningún respeto.

―Y como veo sigues como tu padre…

― ¡Ruby-san! ―Orange corrió rápidamente y abrazo a Ruby―. ¡Lo extrañe!

―Orange… te has puesto muy grande… pero un momento ¿Qué es esa ropa? Niña, voy a tener que hacer un cambio contigo nuevamente.

―Jeje sí, no lo esperaría de otro… de verdad me da mucho gusto verlo.

―Disculpen… ―Interrumpió Gin―. No es que no me agrade verlo, pero la verdad estamos buscando a su hijo.

―Es cierto… ―Orange soltó a Ruby―. Es que… ya no está en su base y nos preguntábamos si sabe dónde está.

―Lo hicieron enojar ¿no es así? ―Dijo Ruby adivinando en cierta parte lo que paso.

―Bueno… más o menos… tal vez más…

―Y veamos… si esta de mal humor… "que sorpresa"… ¿creen que iría con la persona que más lo pone de mal humor? Deben pensar mejor, no me soporta.

―Entonces no sabe donde esta… uf…

―Bueno, tal vez ya se fue a casa… o tal vez…

― ¿Tal vez?

―Jajaja no… ignoren lo último, creo que se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa.

―Entonces… es mejor ir a su casa ¿no?

―Posiblemente, yo iba allá ahora mismo.

― ¿No tiene que encargarse del gimnasio? ―Dijo Gin, quien entiende más sobre las responsabilidades de un gimnasio.

―Sí… pero es aburrido y ni que me gustara ser líder…

―Que idiota… Orange, no sé tú, pero preferiría buscar a Yuuki por la ciudad.

―Lo mismo digo ―Dijo Kotone―. Además mi papá me dijo que lo cursi se contagia.

―Eres mujer y pienso que eso sería bueno ―Dijo Ruby algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

―Y usted es hombre y no es algo bueno, más bien raro… o tonto…

―Ah… mira, no voy a quedarme aquí a discutir con una adolecente ―Saco a Thunder de su cabeza y se lo entrego a Orange―. Miren niños, yo iré a casa, si ustedes quieren busquen a Yuuki por la ciudad ¿sí? ―Al decirlo comenzó a marcharse.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―Pregunto Gin―. Perfectamente podría estar en casa…

―Cierto… ―Dijo Orange y luego observo a Thunder, y entendió que quería seguir comiendo pokecubos―. Entonces, iré con Ruby-san hasta allá y les avisaré si veo a Yuuki.

―Me parece bien, parece que lo soportas mejor que otros.

―Jeje… bueno… la verdad le he tenido mucho cariño… él ha sido la única persona que me ha tratado, y me ha hecho ver y sentir como una bella mujer… ―De lo que hablaba Orange era la vez en que Ruby la hizo vestir obligada con una linda ropa femenina, también otras veces en que la regaña por no ser como una mujer.

― ¿Eh…? ―Gin se llevo una pequeña sorpresa.

―Ah… pero bueno… nos vemos más tarde… ―Orange se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Ruby.

―…Hmmm… ―Gin se quedo observando a Orange mientras pensaba.

―Oye Gin ¿Me escuchas? ―Kotone trato de hablar con él.

―…Con que le gustaría que la traten como mujer…

― ¿Pensando en cómo satisfacer a tu novia…?

― ¿Qué…? ―Al escuchar un poco, por fin Gin escucho a Kotone y se ruborizo un poco―. ¡No creas que es mi novia…!

―Claro que no lo creo… después de todo la tratas como una amiga… no, perdón AMIGO. No me sorprendería que Orange se buscara a un mejor hombre que tú.

―Eso dices… ―Gin comenzó a enfadarse, pero se relajo bastante poco y comenzó a caminar―. Olvídalo, vamos a buscar a tu novio salvaje para terminar con esto… el que por cierto no parece estar interesado en ti ni un poco.

― ¡Oye! ―Kotone fue a caminar justo detrás de Gin―. ¿Dices eso para vengarte? Para tu información soy más importante para Yuuki de lo que crees.

― ¿Ah, sí? Pruébalo.

―Bueno… él me conto su más oscuro secreto… el porqué se hizo fuerte y sobre la persona que más admira, debo apostar que soy la única a la que se lo ha contado ―Dijo Kotone, comenzando a presumir bastante.

―Han pasado 4 años… seguro ya se olvido de ti.

― ¡Gin, eres muy egoísta! ¡Solo porque Orange es tu vecina dices eso!

― ¡Te estoy diciendo que Orange no es mi novia!

―Claro que no… ¿Quién quisiera ser novia de alguien que te ve como hombre? Apuesto que mi hermano tiene mayor posibilidad.

― ¡Retira eso!

―Jajaja mira… ya te enfadaste… para alguien que se cree tan maduro… ¡Ay!―Antes de seguir caminando choco con Gin, quien se había detenido―. ¡Oye! ¡No te detengas así!

―Mira…

Ambos observaron arriba de un árbol, era un pokemon… pero ¿Un Mightyena? Ese es claramente un pokemon que no se dedica a escalar árboles. Mightyena estaba arriba para dejar caer manzanas mientras abajo se encontraba un Swampert quien las atrapaba. Luego de atrapar algunas, se marcharon.

―Si mal no recuerdo los Mightyena no son pokemon escaladores ―Dijo Gin mientras observaba a los pokemon marcharse.

―Pero hay una que sí…

Ambos se miraron y luego corrieron detrás de los pokemon, pero ocultos para que no los vean, ya que conociendo a su entrenador, ambos tienen prohibido acercárseles.

Siguieron a los pokemon hasta un lago que se encontraba ahí, Gin y Kotone se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles para no dejarse ver, mientras que los pokemon bajaron hasta allá, fueron junto a una bella chica que estaba sentada, de ojos verdes, cabello un poco corto y color verde claro también, con una blusa color blanco shorts de color verde.

― ¿Eh…? ¿Nos equivocamos? ―Pregunto Kotone mientras veía con atención hacia allá.

― ¡Oye! ―De repente escucharon una voz bastante familiar, quien bajo hacia el lago junto a aquella niña―. Los estuve buscando, Poochy y Mud ―Dijo el mismo chico salvaje con quien se habían encontrado en la cueva, solo que esta vez sonaba más tranquilo y alegre―. Entiendo… fueron a buscar comida para nosotros… no tenían que hacerlo…

―Perdón Yuuki… ―Comenzó a hablar aquella chica, quien tenía una voz muy dulce y suave, también se le noto bastante tímida―. Si no me hubiera sentido mal de repente…

―Está bien… lo entiendo… lo mejor es que estés aquí, no hay nada mejor que estar junto a un bello lago para relajarse…

―Sí… por aquí es bastante relajante…

―Ah… ―Yuuki tomo una de las manzanas y comenzó a lavarla en el lago―. Aquí tienes… las manzanas son muy buenas ―Le dio la manzana en las manos.

―Muchas gracias… a ustedes también Mud y Poochy… ¿No vas a comer tú?

―No soy muy fanático de las manzanas… prefiero… ―Miro para arriba y salto a un árbol, de donde saco varios plátanos―. Esto si me encanta ―Comenzó a comerlo con gusto, el plátano es su alimento preferido.

Mientras que entre los árboles se encontraban Gin y Kotone viéndolo todo.

―No lo puedo creer ―Dijo Gin―. ¿Yuuki siendo amable? Además que esa niña no está nada mal… ¿Qué crees Kotone? ―Se quedo esperando pero Kotone no respondió―. ¿Kotone?

―… ¿Eh…? ―De repente Yuuki se dio la vuelta observando en donde se encontraban Kotone y Gin―. _Ay… no puede ser…_

― ¿Paso algo? ―Pregunto aquella niña.

― ¡No, nada! ―Se sentó junto ella pero esta vez un poco amargado.

― ¿Seguro?

― ¡Solo ignóralos!

― ¿A quienes…?

― ¿Acaso no pudieron notarlos? ―Les preguntó a sus pokemon, quienes se suponen tienen buen sentido para este tipo de cosas, pero estos solo bajaron la mirada―. Ah… ya entiendo… saben que no es nada malo, pero para mí sí lo es… Grrrr… ¿¡Quieren dejar de esconderse ahí e irse!? ―Se levanto a golpe gritándole al lugar en que se encontraban Gin y Kotone.

Ambos chicos decidieron salir del escondite al saber que Yuuki si los había notado.

― ¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz! ¿¡Acaso no entienden!? ―Yuuki había vuelto a su actitud amargada con ellos.

―Bueno, la cosa es que fuiste tú quien se amargo fácilmente y se fue sin que dijéramos algo ―Le dijo Kotone.

― ¡Fuiste tú quien comenzó a molestarme!

― ¡Bueno, si no fueras tan molestable…! ¡Para empezar ¿Quién es ella?!

― ¿Ella…? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con la conversación!

― ¡Sí tiene, apuesto que te fuiste rápido porque querías verla lo más pronto posible!

― ¿¡Que dices!? ¡Kotone, tiene 11 años, es una niña!

― ¡Pero cuanto tú tengas 25 ella tendrá 21!

― ¡Y aun no entiendo que tiene que ver ella con el tema!

―Bueno… no tiene nada que ver… ―Comenzó a observarla de cerca mientras aquella chica se veía un poco incomoda, luego se alejo otra vez―. Si que tienes malos gustos…

― ¿Eh…?

―Es pálida… no tiene mucho que ofrecer, además como la note apenas habla ¿no es así? No está hecha para ti…

― ¡Se acabo Kotone! ¡No puedo permitir que hables así de una amiga!

― ¿Amiga…? ¿¡Acaso yo no soy tu amiga!?

― ¿Eh…? Hmm… pues la verdad, a ti te veo como a mi hermana, y detesto a mi hermana.

― ¡Entonces me detestas!

― ¡Pues claro, cada vez que te veo me molestas sin razón, y ahora te metes con **Mitsuri**!

― ¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces me voy!

― ¡Pues gracias! ¡Eso me encantaría!

―Ah pues… pues… ¡Bien! ―Comenzó a marcharse del lugar―. ¡Pero te arrepentirás, maldito neandertal!

―Creo que puedo vivir con ello…

― ¡Bien! Supongo que era mejor no haber venido… idiota… ―Se fue hasta alejase bastante.

―Tch… que molesta…

―Fuiste muy cruel ―Le dijo Gin no porque le importara el asunto, sino para molestar.

― ¡Ni que me importara, fue ella la que apareció y dijo tonterías en primer lugar!

―Claro, claro… sí… y bueno… linda chica ¿tu novia?

― ¿Novia? ―La chica se puso un poco roja al escuchar eso y bajo la mirada.

― ¿¡Tú también!? ―Le grito Yuuki a Gin―. ¡Mitsuri no es mi novia, entiende!

― ¿Mitsuri? ―Gin observo a aquella chica sabiendo obviamente que se refería a ella.

―Mu… mucho gusto… ―Mitsuri hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar (ya saben, esas que hacen en los anime cuando saludan o agradecen :D)

―Con que Mitsuri… ¿seguro que es solo una amiga?

―Es hermana de mi mejor amigo ―Le respondió Yuuki―. Ah… luego te cuento, lo mejor será llevar a Mitsuri a casa antes de que se sienta peor.

― ¿Peor?

Así que fueron a dejar a esa tierna chica hasta su casa, así que Yuuki comenzó a platicarle a Gin sobre quién era y otros detalles mientras caminaban hasta casa de Yuuki.

―Ya veo… ―Dijo Gin mientras caminaba junto a Yuuki―. Con que la hermana de tu mejor amigo ¿no?

―Sip ―Contesto Yuuki mientras caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza―. La verdad es que Mitsuri tiene una pequeña enfermedad… es por eso que trato de tratarla con la mayor delicadeza posible…

―Con razón te veías tan amable, aunque eso no es propio de ti… normalmente te enojas por todo…

―No te grito solo porque apoya lo que acabas de decir… uf… ―Suspiro―. Pero esa tonta de Kotone… nada más fue y la trato mal… ¿Qué diablos le paso?

― ¿De verdad no lo entiendes?

― ¿Entender qué?

―No… nada… olvídalo… aun así creo que deberías buscar a Kotone para explicarle.

― ¿Explicar qué? No tengo nada que explicarle a ella.

―Sí… te insistiría pero no me importa…

Y así se quedaron conversando, ya que a Gin se le había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón por la cual buscaba a Yuuki.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yuuki se encontraban Ruby y Orange en la cocina, Ruby lavaba los platos mientras que Orange secaba y guardaba.

―Te agradezco me ayudes con esto Orange, no consigo que Yuuki se ponga a hacer algo en esta casa ―Dijo Ruby mientras le entregaba otro plato a Orange.

―No hay problema… además yo soy siempre quien se encarga de los quehaceres en casa… ni mamá ni papá son muy buenos en ellos… ―Dijo mientras guardaba el plato en su lugar.

―Con que te encargas de los quehaceres… ¿eso viene de tu lado femenino? Veo que serás una buena esposa y ama de casa.

― ¡No… no diga eso…! ―Se ruborizo un poco al pensar en su lado femenino.

―Jaja que adorable…

―Por cierto ¿y su hija…?

―Ya partió de viaje hace poco… ella decidió que iría a conquistar los concursos de la región Hoenn, se fue junto a su buen amigo.

―Es verdad… han pasado 4 años… la no es una niña…

―No me digas eso… ella siempre será mi niñita…

―Jajaja perdón…

― ¿Pi? ―De repente Thunder quien estaba con ellos comiendo pokecubos levanto las orejas.

― ¿Llego alguien Thunder? ―Orange fue a ver al pasillo.

Entonces entraron Yuuki y Gin, aun discutiendo.

― ¡Ya te dije que me dejarás en paz! ―Yuuki comenzó a subir las escaleras.

―Te estoy diciendo que hay que buscar a Kotone ―Le dijo Gin.

― ¡Y yo te digo que no me importa! ―Termino se subir y se escucho el enorme portazo que dio.

― ¿Buscar a Kotone? ―Pregunto Orange.

―Ella es quien tiene la Pokedex de Yuuki… ―Le respondió Gin revelando la verdadera razón por la que la quiere buscar―. Pero él piensa que es por otra cosa, no quiere escuchar.

―No entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió ahora entre ellos?

―Yuuki estaba con una chica, Mitsuri, entonces Kotone pensó otra cosa y ambos se molestaron ―Le respondió Ruby quien había salido de la cocina.

― ¿Cómo sabe que paso? ―Le pregunto Gin.

―Presentimiento…

―Bueno, ¿Qué tal si habla con su hijo y ayuda en algo para variar?

―Eh… no.

― ¿Cómo que no?

―Como dijo un gran sabio: eso no es asunto mío ―Al decir eso, abrió la puerta para marcharse del lugar.

― ¿Ahora qué hace?

―Tengo cosas que hacer… así que encárguense de lo que tengan que hacer y punto. ―Entonces cerró la puerta y se marcho.

―Pero que tipo más… uf… que día más estúpido…

―Gin… ¿Acaso Kotone se puso celosa…? ―Le pregunto Orange.

―Pues claro… pero como Tarzan es un ignorante en este tema, no entendió que paso… si estuviera Kotone aquí, dejaría la pokedex en la mesa y me iría, no aguanto más este asunto…

―No digas eso… iré a hablar con Yuuki arriba para explicarle el porqué vinimos…

―Sí… creo que Yuuki tiene más tolerancia contigo… bueno, nunca los he visto pelear.

―Sí… ¿Eh? ―Antes de que pusiera algún pie en las escaleras, noto que Yuuki ya había salido de su cuarto y estaba ahí arriba observando detenidamente mientras olfateaba―. ¿Yuuki…? Oye… necesito que hablemos de…

―Grrr… ―Yuuki gruño, fue señal de que escucho algo extraño―. Sabías que ustedes traen los problemas… ¡Orange! ―Salto rápidamente empujando a Orange, fue entonces cuando apareció nuevamente Drapion desde el suelo.

― ¿Otra vez Drapion? ―Se pregunto Gin―. ¿Qué no nos dejan en paz?

―Grrrr… ―Yuuki se puso en su pose salvaje para pelear―. Con que ustedes lo trajeron…

―Yuuki… gracias… ―Dijo Orange mientras se levantaba, entonces apareció su Pikachu poniéndose en frente de ella sacando chispas de las mejillas―. Escucha… Drapion nos ha seguido desde…

―Shhh… silencio…

― ¿Qué…?

―… ¡Viene otro! ―Salto rápidamente evitando un látigo cepa que salió de la ventana, pero desde el aire no pudo esquivar el siguiente, así que quedo atrapado por el látigo cepa.

―Ay no… Yuuki… ¿Eh…? ―Entonces observo de como Drapion iba hacia ella, pero Thunder no iba a dejar que su entrenadora fuera dañada fácilmente, además de que recibió ayuda del Umbreon de Gin.

―Debe ser otra vez ese sujeto… ―Dijo Gin mientras trataba de encontrar a aquel hombre que habían visto en Johto.

―Pero vaya… no espere que nos viéramos aquí―. Escucharon una voz, entonces la pared fue destruida y vieron a un completo extraño, el cual era entrenador de Victribeel, el pokemon que tenía atrapado a Yuuki.

―Yo tampoco… así que nuestras presas se juntaron en el mismo lugar… ―Entonces apareció el mismo entrenador de Drapion, ese hombre que habían encontrado en Johto.

― ¿¡Son dos!? ―Se pregunto Orange, sorprendida.

―Así que hay otro hombre… ―Dijo Gin en estado serio.

―Pero ya no importa ―Dijo el entrenador de Victribeel―. Encárgate de ella, yo ya atrape al chico…

―Grr… ―Yuuki comenzó a enfadarse―. Me parece que me estas subestimando… ―Entonces uso su propia fuerza para comenzar a hacer que Victribeel pudiera soltarlo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¡No tengo tiempo para ser atrapado por alguien como tú! ―Entonces le dio una buena patada a Victribeel en su ojo, para saltar y liberarse―. ¡No soy tan fácil de atrapar!

―Ah… ah…

― ¿Qué tienes…?

― ¡Mi Vivi! ―Entonces aquel hombre grito como toda una chica.

― ¿Vivi?

― ¡Mi pobrecita Vivi! ¿No tienes corazón? ¡Arruinaste sus pestañas!

― ¿Pestañas…? ―Entonces noto que ese peculiar Victribeel tenía pestañas… pestañas bien cepilladas.

― ¡Mi pobre Vivi! ¡Le metiste el pie en la cara! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible! ¡No eres más que un salvaje! ¡Odio a los salvajes! ¡Y no veo que se diga mucho de tu higiene personal!

―Ah… ah… ―Yuuki miro decepcionado y con la boca abierta al ver el enemigo que le había tocado.

― ¿Te recuerda a alguien? ―Pregunto Gin con la misma cara de decepción de Yuuki.

―Grrrr… ¡Ah! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Me da igual que tu Vivi tenga su look arruinado! ―Entonces tomo su PokeBall.

―Deja de llorar por esa tontería y a pelear ―El entrenador de Drapion regaño a su compañero.

― ¡Sí! ¡Para vengar el look de Vivi! ―Aquel entrenador de Victibeel volvió a su estado serio.

―Entonces… ―Yuuki lanzó con fuerza su PokeBall―. ¡Más les vale que estén preparados!

― ¡Roaaaaaaar! ―Salamence salió con un gran rugido de aquella PokeBall.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04: Pokemon desconocido.**

En las grandes calles de ciudad Petalia, se encontraba la gran capturadora caprichosa caminando sin rumbo junto a su compañera Otaro, su Furret. Ella decidió sentarse debajo de un buen árbol con sombra para pensar un rato, ella hace poco había tenido una pequeña discusión con su no novio por razones que ya todos conocemos.

―Ay Otaro… ―Comenzo a hablar mientras acariciaba a su Furret―. Apuesto que si yo fuera más abable y tímida… como soy realmente… ese cabernícola no estaría con esa chica plana de ojos verdes… ah… ―Suspiro―. ¿¡De que estoy hablando!? ―Se levanto rápidamente con el humor de vuelto―. ¡Soy hermosa y símpatica, él es quien debería sufrir, no yo! Solo necesito una forma de

― ¿Fu…? ¿Fu…? ―Otaro se quedo sin nada que decir.

―Me bucare a un chico ―Comenzó a ir de aquí para allá mientras hablaba de su plan―. El chico más patético que encuentre… y le mostrare lo feliz que soy con él… y cuando lo tenga suplicando de rodillas lo rechazare y lo haré sufrir como nunca… jeje… es todo infalible… ¿Qué crees Otaro? ―Le pregunto dejando de caminar por fin.

―Fu… Furret… ―Otaro le contesto sin tanto animo como para decir "has lo que quieras"

―Ahora necesito buscar… ―Comenzo a usar sus manos al estilo telescopio mientras bucaba, entonces vio a un hermoso guapeton de ojos azules y rubío, además de alto―. Hola… ―Dijo con cariño al verlo―. ¡No, no, no, no, no! Demasiado perfecto... nadie se sentiría mal por ser cambiado por él… ay pero… ¡No, concentrate Kotone! ―Nuevamente siguió buscando, esta vez vio a un castaño, que leía un libro, tenía el cabello un poco largo con una cola de caballo y usaba anteojos como todo un intelectual―. Hola… ―Nuevamente hablo con gusto por el sujeto, pero luego vio como se hurgaba la nariz―. Eww… adiós… ―Continuo viendo, y entonces vio a un chico como de la edad de Yuuki, no tan alto, tenía ojos verdes y cabello verde oscuro, usaba pantalones azules y un suéter negro con una camisa debajo, el muchacho se encontraba junto a un Ralts, que aparentemente era su pokemon―. Hmmm… no es guapo… no es de mis gustos… Incluso tarzan es un mejor partido que él… le gustan los pokemon… se ve amable… se parece un poco a la otra chica… y un chico como él debe estar desesperado… ¡perfecto! ―Entonces fue junto a Otaro hasta donde se encontraba el otro chico―. ¡Oye, Hola! ―Saludo antes de terminar de acercarcele.

― ¿Eh…? Aquel niño se dio la vuelta al escuhar a Kotone―. Ah… hola…

―Sí… oye… mira, soy nueva aquí en Petalia y me gustaría conocer el lugar… ¿Qué tal si me enseñas?

―Ah… pero es que…

― ¡No seas tímido! ―Lo abrazo con un brazo mientras que con el otro usaba su dedo para girarlo en el pecho del chico―. Y además te concedere el hecho de salir con tan linda chica como yo… ¿sí? Y dime… ¿cuál es tu edad?

―Ah… tengo 15 años…

― ¿Tu cumpleaños?

― ¿Eh…? 7 de Septiembre…

―Entonces menor que el cabernícola…

― ¿Cabernícola…? Ah… ―Entonces se alejo un poco de Kotone―. Oye… si quieres te enseño el lugar entonces… pero…

―Ash… me hubiera quedado con el rubío…

― ¿Qué…?

―Ah… nada, nada… entonces será bueno ir… empecemos en villa raíz…

― ¿Villa Raíz…? ¿No querías que te enseñara Petalia…?

―Ah… sí… pero… veamos… ¡siempre he querido conocer villa raíz y preferiría ir ahí primero!

― ¿A Villa Raíz?

― ¡Sip! Verás… escuche que en Petalia hay un gimnasio… pero en villa raíz es donde vive el líder… así que preferiría ir ahí primero…

―Con que es eso… pero si quieres te presento al líder… él y mi padre son los mejores amigos…

―No… no es por el líder, en realidad… momento ¿Qué acabas de decir?

―Pues… ¿Eh?

De repente vieron como una persona venía hacia a ellos en un aereocoche, se levanto algo de viento mientras aterrizaba, luego bajo la persona, la cual era reconocible para Kotone y el otro chico.

― Señor Ruby/ hombre cursi ―Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron a entender que ambos lo conocían, se observaron.

―Te estuve buscando por todas partes Kotone ―Le dijo Ruby a Kotone y luego le hizo un saludo al chico que se encontraba junto a ella.

―Momento… ―Dijo Kotone―. ¿Acaso conoces a este afeminado? ―Le pregunto al chico.

―Más respeto Kotone… él es hijo de mi mejor amigo Wally, y también hermano mayor de Mitsuri, la chica que estaba con Yuuki.

― ¿¡Qué!? _Significa que fui con el hermano… oh… sabía de debí ir por el __rubio_ ―Penso―. Espere… ¿usted tiene amigos?

―No soy tan patético.

―Entonces ya conocías al líder… ―Le dijo el hijo de Wally―. Pero no entiendo… dijiste que es primera vez que venías.

―A pues…

―Kotone ha viajado por todas las regiones del mundo, es imposible que no conozca algo de aquí ―Le dijo Ruby delatando a Kotone a propósito.

―Jajaja que hombre tan gracioso ¿no? ―Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo con una sonrisa bastante falsa―. ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí? ―Esta vez hablo con bastante desagrado.

―Vine a buscarte linda… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... por cierto ¿cómo se conocieron?

―Ah… bonita historia…

―Pues… ―El chico trato de hablar pero en seguida Kotone le tapo la boca.

―Iba caminando dulcemente… todos se fijaban en mí, la belleza más grande nunca antes vista… y bueno… encontré a este chico… que… que había perdido su reloj, y me pidió ayuda para encontrarlo… es fue lo que paso…

―Aja… ―Le dijo Ruby irónicamente en señal de que no le creyó ninguna palabra―. Como sea… ven, sube que nos vamos…

―Ah… pero…

―Y también me gustaría hablar un poco contigo… y decirte las cosas más vergonzosas sobre Yuuki.

― ¿Y que estamos esperando? ―Dijo Kotone ya arriba del auto y con el cinturón puesto y todo.

― ¿Puedo ir señor? ―Pregunto el chico―. Ahora mismo iba para allá… a charlar un rato con Yuuki.

―Esta bien… pero con la condición de que finjas ser invisible ―Dijo Ruby mientras ambos subían al aereocoche, y así comenzaron a andar.

― ¿Y de que quería hablarme…? ―Pregunto Kotone mientras observaba hacia abajo y su largo cabello se mecía con el viento.

―Bueno, para empezar... me gustaría hablarte de Mitsuri... ya sabes, la chica que estaba con Yuuki.

―Tch… ¿qué pasa con ella?

―Verás… esa chica desde muy pequeña ha tenido una enfermedad, y le es muy difícil vivir con ella…

― ¿Enfermedad…? ―Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ruby, ya que le había interesado un poco más la conversación.

―Así es… es por eso que Yuuki trata de ser amable con ella… no está bien estresarla ni nada de eso, muchas veces trata de cuidarla junto a este chico de aquí, su hermano.

― ¿En verdad…?

―Bueno… ―Comenzó a hablar el chico―. Desde que eramos niños me he preocupado mucho por la salud de mi hermana… pero también conocí a Yuuki… siempre hemos jugado juntos y hemos sido buenos amigos… es por eso que a veces cuando mi padre no podía estar con ella yo me quedaba a cuidarla y Yuuki como buen amigo me ayudaba…

―Oh… no tenía idea… _y yo nada más le dije cosas y me desquite con ella… ella no tenía la culpa… _―Quedo pensando con la mirada baja.

―Es por eso Kotone ―Continuó hablando Ruby― que cuando pelees con Yuuki, desquitate con él, ya que él es el idiota que se lo merece.

―Se supone que eres su padre…

―Y un buen padre reconoce que su hijo es un idiota… pero… no es que quiera ponerme del lado de Yuuki… pero si ustedes dos van caminando por la calle y apareciera un hombre atractivo... ¿Qué harías…?

―Pues… supongo que iría a acosarlo y pedirle su número de teléfono… ―Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dos dedos índices.

―Pero aun así creo que Yuuki debería ser más tolerante contigo... porque en verdad a veces es capaz de decir cosas que lastiman, lo sé porque a veces se pasa conmigo... pero escucha, cuando lo veas otra vez sonríe y finje que te importa un comino lo que él haga.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

―Confía en mí… ahora la razón por la que estas aquí… la próxima vez que mi hijo que te diga algo, pero algo que en verdad te afecte, mencionale cosas vergonzosas de su vida

―Estoy en eso ―Dijo con todos sus ánimos mientras tomaba una libreta y un lápiz.

―Veamos…―Se puso a pensar con su actitud alegre de siempre―. ah ¿sabías que no aprendió ir al baño hasta los 4 años?

― ¿De verdad? Ay que tonto…

―Es que era muy mimado… veamos… otra cosa…

Y así quedaron hablando mientras iban camino a casa, pero mientras tanto en ese lugar se encontraba una batalla entre los chicos y dos sujetos raros que se encontraban ahí.

― ¡Achís! ―Yuuki dio un fuerte estornudo.

― ¿Resfriado? ―Le pregunto Gin.

―No… creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mí…

―Oh…pero como es que alguien hablaría mal de alguien como tú ―Dijo sarcásticamente.

― ¡No molestes!

― ¡Chicos, no es hora de pelear! ―Los regaño Orange.

―Es verdad… ¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Que quieren de nosotros!?

Entonces vieron como el entrenador del Victribeel lo ignoro y le susurraba al oído al otro sujeto.

― ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!?

―Le estaba diciendo lo tonto que eras al pensar por algún momento que te diríamos nuestro plan como si nada… digo… ¿sólo por qué tú lo dices? ¿Es en serio? ―Le dijo ese tipo burlándose.

―Grrrr… ¡A este yo lo mato!

―Deberías aprender a controlar tu ira ¿no?

― ¡Suficiente! ¡Mi ira se queda como esta, ¿me oíste!?

― ¡Roaaarr! ―Salamence gruño con la misma cara de enojado que Yuuki.

― ¡Salamence! ¡Ve por él y ataca!

Salamence dio un gran vuelo para atacar pero como estaban dentro de la casa, choco contra la pared, pero como eso no le importa decidió destruirla.

― ¡Mance, Mance, espera! ―Le dijo mientras movía ambos brazos para detener el ataque de Salamence―. Ah… ―Comenzó a mirar hacia el techo destruido viendo como aun caían partes―. Seguro me matan…

―Creo que un pokemon volador no es el indicado para pelear en una casa… ―Le dijo Orange con una sonrisa falsa…

―Ah… esto… ¿No les importaría pelear afuera…? ―Dijo tontamente, con una actitud que él mismo odia.

― ¿Es en serio…? ―Pregunto el sujeto, entrenador de Drapion.

―Si me lo preguntan, afuera hay aire fresco… y más espacio… ―Dijo alegremente el entrenador de Victreebel, aceptando la propuesta de Yuuki.

Así fue como la batalla se decidió ser afuera, así que todos salieron de la casa para comenzar a luchar de una vez por todas.

―Entonces… ¿no ibas a comenzar tu ataque…? ―Dijo tranquilamente aquel hombre.

―Grrrr… ahora sí será como queríamos… ¡Ve por ellos Mance! ―Yuuki envió a su Salamence, el cual dio un gran vuelo para atacar.

―Y dime Yuuki ¿has entrenado? ―Le pregunto Gin interesado por si el chico a mejorado o no.

―Más te vale que tú sí, Gin… he entrenado bastante estos 4 años…

― ¿Con tu mamá otra vez? ¿O te dedicaste a ir por la selva tú solo?

―No… el viejo ha sido mi compañero de peleas estos años…

― ¿¡Hablas de Ruby!? ―Pregunto Orange sorprendida.

―Así es… y me ha enseñado buenos trucos para seguir mejorando… ¡Ahora Mance! Cuando les de la señal ataquen.

― ¿Qué…?

Salamence comenzó a caer en picada.

―Estate listo para el ataque Drapion ―Le dijo su entrenador a Drapion mientras se preparaba.

― ¿Y si usa un ataque de fuego…? No quiero que las hojas perfectas de mi Vivi se lastimen ―Dijo el quisquilloso entrenador de Victreebel mientras hacia una pose de niñita asustada.

―Relájate y sigue el plan… _Será muy simple… _―Pensaba―._ Salamence usara lanzallamas para tratar de debilitar a nuestros pokemon… es la mejor estrategia contra ellos… pero… si quiere asegurar un ataque infalible deberá acercarse más y más… será atrapado por Victreebel y envenenado también… todo porque esta subestimando la velocidad de Vistribeel y por eso cree que atacara primero… pero con la garra rápida de Victreebel pasará todo lo contrario._

― ¡Orange y Gin, ataquen ahora! ―Yuuki dio la señal a Orange y a Gin para que ataquen y en ese mismo momento Salamence se detuvo, dejando sus alas extendidas, así dejando que los rayos del fuerte sol fueran directamente hacia los ojos de Victreebel y Drapion, y sus entrenadores…

―Ya entendí… ¡Umbreon! ―Ordenó Gin a su Umbreon―. ¡Usa tu rayo confuso!

Umbreon uso el rayo confuso para así dejar confusos a los dos pokemon.

―Nuestro turno… ―Dijo Orange dejando que Thunder corriera hacia ellos―. ¡Thunder, ve por ellos con placaje eléctrico!

Así, Thunder corrió lo más rápido posible logrando chocar contra los dos pokemon usando su placaje eléctrico.

― ¡Oigan…! ―El entrenador de Drapion trato de hablar con los dos pokemon pero y se dio cuenta de…―. ¡Parálisis!

―Y también confusión… no sé tú, pero yo cambiaria de pokemon ―Le dijo Gin en tono de burla―. Así se hace cavernícola y lagartija desarrollada.

― ¡No soy un cavernícola! ―Le grito Yuuki con su cara de furia.

― ¡Roaaaaaarrr! ―Le rugió Salamence, también con la cara de furia.

― ¡Mi Vivi! ―Grito el entrenador de Victreebel haciendo la parodia de la pintura el grito.

―Deja de actuar como un tonto ―Lo reprendió el otro sujeto―. Aunque estén paralizados y confusos, no necesitamos cambiar de pokemon ―Le dijo confiado a Gin―. Verás… mi Drapion no es para tomar a la ligera… un movimiento bastara contra ustedes, y no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome… ¡Drapio, triturar! ―Su Drapion trato de moverse pero fue inútil.

―Je… solo pierdes el tiempo al tratar de hacer algo con Drapion ¡Mance, ve por él y usa tu garra dragón! ―Le ordeno Yuuki a su Salamence.

―Sigue intentando Drapion… triturar.

―Debemos tratar de atacar Gin ―Dijo Orange mientras trataba de ir junto a Yuuki a luchar, hasta que fue detenida por Gin.

―Espera… ―Le dijo Gin mientras ponía su mano en su hombro para detenerla―. Insiste mucho… aunque Drapion sea un pokemon formidable no hay posibilidad de derrotar al increíble Salamence de Yuuki con un simple triturar… ¿vale la pena arriesgar tanto cuando se le es más fácil cambiar al pokemon…?

― ¿En qué piensas entonces…?

―Ya sé… habilidad y objeto unidos… ¡Yuuki, incluso triturar podría ser un ataque letal! ―Le dijo fuertemente a Yuuki para que detuviera a su Salamence.

― ¡Inténtalo otra vez Drapion! ―Le ordeno su entrenador a Drapion una vez más, esta vez funcionando y yendo directamente para morder a Salamence.

Pero antes de que el gran Drapion lograra su ataque, apareció un Blaziken hembra, quemando a Drapion y Victreebel de inmediato, luego algo salto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al entrenador de Drapion. Después Salamence tranquilo regreso al lado de Yuuki.

―Salamence… que bueno… uf… ―Yuuki dio un pequeño suspiro―. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes…?

―El objeto de Drapion debía ser periscopio… el cual aumenta la posibilidad de un golpe crítico, y aunque uno piense que aunque sea crítico no es tan letal, no es así en el caso de Drapion, ya que su habilidad es Francotirador, sus golpes críticos son el triple de letales… llamo tu atención con un ataque débil para que fueras hacia él… ―Le dijo el intelectual de Gin quien había descubierto todo el plan.

― ¡Un poco tarde para decirlo…! ―Comenzó a observar hacia el campo de batalla en donde se encontraba Blaziken y su entrenadora jadeando, pues llego corriendo quizás, luego se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba ellos―. Ma… Mamá…

― ¿¡Como es que te ibas a dejar engañar por un truco tan absurdo como ese!? ―Rápidamente la madre de Yuuki, Sapphire, comenzó a regañarlo al verlo.

― ¡Pues perdón! ¿¡Sí!?

―Maldición… ¿¡Y quién diablos son ustedes!? ―Les dio un fuerte grito y un gruñido a esos sujetos.

―Maravilloso… ahora una salvaje en mujer… ¡Y mi pobre Vivi! ―El entrenador de Vivi, ignorando a Sapphire prefirió preocuparse por los otros detalles de su Vivi―. ¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan cruel? Es por eso que no quería que le dieran con lanzallamas… sus hojitas están quemadas…

―Grrr… a este yo lo mato…

―No hagas eso mamá… a ese lo mato yo ―Le dijo Yuuki a Sapphire pidiendo su presa.

― ¿¡Y qué le pasa a tu amigo!? ¿¡No va a decir nada!? ―Dijo Sapphire refiriéndose al sujeto a quien golpeo al entrar a batalla.

―Es verdad… ¿estás bien…? No has dicho nada… ―El sujeto alegre trato de hablar con su compañero mientras que este estaba en el suelo pasando su mano por la mejilla golpeada por Sapphire.

―… ¿Cómo se atreve…? ―Dijo en voz baja aquel hombre, levantándose poco a poco y regresando a su vencido Drapion a la PokeBall―. ¿Cómo se atreve… a golpearme a mí…?

―Ay… ya lo hicieron enojar… pequeña Vivi, regresa porque más tarde te daré un baño ―Dijo mientras regresaba a su Victreebel a la pokeball.

―Ese mujer… me golpeo… ¡Maldita mujer, voy a hacer que ardas en el infierno! ―Aquel hombre dio un gripo de gran furia.

―…Relájate… ¿quieres? ―Esta vez, este sujeto hablo con una gran seriedad.

―Ah… ah… voy a matarla… ―Tomo otra PokeBall.

―Los que pelean con furia no ganan nada… no debes olvidar nuestro objetivo… el cual no es ir por la madre, sino por el hijo…

―Ah… ―Se detuvo de lanzar mientras trataba de calmarse un poco―. Ella… Sapphire…

― ¿La conoces…?

―Como su hija, tomo el lugar del profesor Birch en la investigación de Hoenn… ella es una gran investigadora, por eso sé quien es… y también sé que será pronto: un cadáver.

―Relájate amigo, relájate… ―Le dijo mientras iba tranquilamente delante de él―. Seré quien se encargue por ahora…

― ¡Je! ¡No eres más que un chillón quisquilloso! ¡Sé cómo lidiar con llorones como tú! ―Le grito Sapphire un poco confiada.

―Y yo sé cómo lidiar con salvajes feas como tú.

― ¿¡Fea!?

―A decir verdad, creí que los investigadores pokemon no eran personas que pelean, pero supongo que eres diferente… pero… supongo que sabes mucho del mundo pokemon… aun así, me encargare de usar algo que me parece podría ser nuevo para ustedes… ―Tomo una bella LoveBall y le dio un beso antes de lanzarla, al hacerlo apareció el pokemon… un extraño pokemon un poco más alto del color de Umbreon, era de color blanco, con las orejas, patas y cola rosa, sus ojos de un bello celeste y tenía una especie de larga cinta salidas de su oreja y cuello―. ¡Saluden a Sisi!

Al ver a la supuesta "Sisi" todos se quedaron mirándola con extrañez.

―Pero… ¿y ese pokemon…? ―Se pregunto Orange.

―Con que no lo conoces Orange… ―Le dijo Gin en tono burlesco.

― ¿¡Acaso tú sí!?

―Ah… bueno… esa es otra historia… pues…

―Con que tampoco lo conoces…

―Eso no excusa para no poder luchar contra él… ¡Umbreon, ataca a…! ¿Sisi…? ¡Con tu buena basa!

Umbreon se lanzó hacia Sisi y son mucho esfuerzo logro dar en el blanco, pero no hizo tanto daño como se espero… es más, Umbreon quedo en estado enamorado.

― ¿¡Enamorado!? Significa que… ¡Gran encanto!

―Pues sí… cosa obvia… ―Le dijo el entrenador de Sisi burlándose―. Es la única habilidad posible para un pokemon como mi Sisi.

―Como si lo supiera… la verdad no me había dado cuenta de la diferencia de luchar contra un pokemon que conoces y uno que no conoces… lo hace más difícil.

― ¿Y qué hacemos? ―Pregunto Orange―. No conocemos al pokemon… pero se comprueba que los ataques tipo siniestro no son efectivos y su habilidad es gran encanto pero… no podemos atacar y nada más así entenderlo todo sobre el pokemon…

― ¡A mí no me molesta! ―Dijo Yuuki.

― ¡Yo seré quien se encargue de esto! ―Dijo Sapphire.

― ¡Déjalo mamá, te dije que es mi presa! Y yo seré quien acabe con "Sisi" ¡Ahora Salamence! ―Yuuki envió a su Salamence quien fue a por atacar―. Como sé que no puedo tocarlo… ¡Salamence, dragoaliento! ―Salamence dio su dragoaliento justo en el blanco―. ¡Perfecto! ¿Eh?

―Pero se dio cuenta de que el ataque a penas había funcionado… ―. ¿Le afectara poco… o acaso será que su defensa es excelente… ¡no me importa, no hay nada mejor que los ataques tipo dragón de mi Salamence

―Je… ―Sonrío aquel hombre enemigo―Mi turno… ¡Campo de niebla!

Sisi logro hacer una gran y densa niebla.

―Pero ese ataque… ah… ¡Salamence garra dragón!

Esta vez el ataque funciono aun peor.

―No lo conoces ¿no? Mi querido campo niebla logra que los movimientos del tipo dragón de tu Salamence se vean reducidos a la mitad…

― ¿¡Qué dices!?

―Ahora mi pequeña Sisi… ¡Usa fuerza lunar!

Esta vez, Sisi concentro energía y la lanzo contra Salamence, logrando que este cayera herido en el suelo.

―…Mance… ¡Mance! ―Yuuki corrió rápidamente para ir con su Salamence herido―. Mance…_ Pero… ¿Por qué…? No conozco ese ataque… pero puedo asegurar que no es ni de hielo ni dragón… ¿Cómo es que pudo ser tan efectivo en Mance?_

― ¡Qué bueno! Esto me daría la victoria… entonces pequeño monga, ven aquí para que te lleve… ―Aquel sujeto iba acercándose a Yuuki, pero fue interrumpido por el lanzallamas de Toro, por el cual tuvo de dar un salto para esquivarlo.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo, idiota! ―Sapphire le dio un fuerte grito a aquel hombre.

―Con que otra vez tú…

―_Salamence _―Penso Orange―_. Hace no mucho tiempo, Salamence fue un pokemon que nos causo grandes problemas… además de ser el pokemon que logro derrotar al pokemon más fuerte de Issei… el que le haya hecho tanto daño…_

― ¿Sabes? Me parece que ese Salamence era mejor cuando se mandaba solo ―Agrego Gin.

― ¡Gin! ―Lo regaño para que guardara silencio―. _Yuuki… ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado sin hacer nada…? No lo entiendo… pensé que rápidamente enviarías a alguno de tus otros pokemon…_

― ¡Entonces! ―Continuo hablando el amo de Sisi―. ¡Adivina buen adivinador! ¿Cuál de todos sus pokemon puede hacerle daño a mi Sisi... o cuál sería una pérdida de tiempo al enviar? ¿Sería bueno arriesgar a sus mejores pokemon… o sería mejor probar si los no tan buenos tienen mejor posibilidad?

― ¡A mí no me importan las estúpidas debilidades! ―Le grito Sapphire―. Toro acabara con ella… ¿eh? ―Entonces el otro hombre, el dueño de Drapion comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sapphire―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? ―Antes de seguir hablando ese hombre le dio una buena bofetada.

―Uf… en verdad es muy infantilo… ―Dijo el dueño de Sisi mientras veía tranquilamente.

―Ah… Grrrr… ―Yuuki se puso de pie a golpe con gran furia―. ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

―Mujer… te dije específicamente que no te perdonare ese golpe… ―Comenzó a hablar el sujeto serio.

―Grr… ¡AAAHHHH! ―Sapphire dio un enorme grito de furia en vez de quedarse en silencio como otra mujer ayuda―. ¡Estúpido idiota! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ―Lanzo fuertemente su puño con toda la disposición de golpearlo, pero esta vez, aquel hombre la sostuvo de la muñeca.

― ¿¡Detuvo el puño de mi mamá!? ―Grito Yuuki sorprendido―. Pero… al viejo siempre le llega ese puño… la última vez le rompió la nariz incluso…

―Mujer…―Dijo ese hombre acercándose un poco más a Sapphire―. ya te lo dije… no te perdonare y no creas que esa fue mi venganza… como caballero no usaré mis propias manos para golpear como tú lo hiciste, pero mis pokemon lo harán… quiero ver cómo te arrepientes de haberme dado aquel golpe… ya que a mí, nadie me toca… absolutamente nadie… ―Antes de seguir hablando le llego en la cabeza un objeto lanzado desde lejos.

―…Je… ―Su compañero soltó una pequeña risa tratando de aguantarse el reírse a carcajadas.

―Maldición… ―Soltó a Sapphire y rápidamente tomo el objeto que le habían lanzado―. ¿¡Que es esta porquería!?

―Oye… yo la conozco…

― ¿Qué…?

―Sí, sí… los coordinadores pokemon las usan para guardar los pokecubos hechos por ellos y así llevarlos más cómodamente para poder dárselo a los pokemon ¿ves? Incluso tiene algunos pokecubos adentro.

― ¿Un coordinador pokemon? ―Entonces volteo hacia el lado por donde le llego aquel objeto, fue ahí donde vio a otro hombre de casi su misma edad acompañado por dos jóvenes.

―Te diré una cosa amigo… ―Comenzó a hablar aquel hombre mientras se acercaba hacia el campo de batalla junto a los dos muchachos que lo acompañaban―. Iba tranquilamente hasta mi casa, fue entonces cuando los vi… al principio lo que quería hacer era llegar y gritar lo hermoso que es ese pokemon… no había visto belleza más grande… per, al verte a ti y tu sucia actitud me puse de mal humor… no está nada bien ponerme de mal humor a mí ¿Me oíste bien? ―Al llegar puso una mirada de gran enojo, la cual llego a intimidar a Sisi.

― ¡Ruby! ―Gritó Sapphire.

― ¡Es papá! ―Gritó Yuuki con algo de alegría.

― ¡Kotone también está con él! ―Dijo Orange―. ¿Eh…? ¿Pero quién es aquel muchacho…?

― ¡**Blasco**!

― ¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces Yuuki?

―Es un buen amigo mío que vive en ciudad Petalia… su nombre es Blasco **(N.A: para aclarar… ya que he visto gente que le llama Blasco a Wally, usare Blasco, el nombre en español del personaje en el juego para el hijo, y Wally, el nombre en ingles para el padre, y no usaré Mitsuru, el nombre en japonés de la contraparte en el juego (como hice con la mayoría) en el hijo porque el verdadero nombre de Wally es Mitsuru, pero yo prefiero decirle Wally.)**

―Mucho gusto… ―Saludo Blasco con una pequeña inclinación.

―Ah… hola… ―Orange y Gin saludaron de la misma forma al mismo tiempo―. _Pues me parece muy amable para ser gran amigo de Yuuki…_

―Ya lo reconozco… ―Dijo el entrenador de Drapion―. Eres el líder el gimnasio en Petalia.

― ¿¡Líder de gimnasio!? ―Se sorprendió su compañero―. ¿Ruby es un líder?

―Si sabes su nombre ¿cómo no sabes que es líder?

―Aparece en los mejores libros sobre coordinadores.

―…Idiota… uf… así que… con que esta es su casa, usted debe ser el padre del chico entonces.

―Pues sí… ¿y que con eso? ―Le dijo Ruby aun sin humor.

―Con que veníamos en busca del hijo del líder del gimnasio… ¿quién lo diría?

―Con que por eso vienes… no encuentro razón para no odiarte ¿sabes? Vienes por mi hijo, tocaste a Sapphire y te juro que eso no se lo perdono a nadie… y mira nada más lo que le hiciste al techo.

―De hecho, ese fue su hijo ―Le dijo el dueño de Sisi.

― ¿Quieres retarme? ―Le pregunto con confianza el otro sujeto.

―No quiero retarte… ―Le contesto Ruby―. Quiero… veamos… ¿Cómo habías dicho? Ah sí… quiero hacer que te arrepientas completamente por hacer lo que hiciste.

―Vaya… con que el hombre está enojado porque alguien toco a su mujer…

― ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ―Fue Sapphire junto a Ruby ignorando la presencia del enemigo.

―Bueno, para empezar esta es mi casa… ―Le respondió Ruby volviendo a su estado de humor de siempre.

― ¡No me refería a eso! ¡No necesito tu ayuda ¿entiendes!? ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!

―No desde mi punto de vista…

― ¡Uy! ¡Ni creas que seré tu rescatada, si interrumpes mi forma de pelear te romperé la nariz otra vez!

―Tomo nota…

―… Oye… termina con el trabajo ―Le dijo el sujeto serio al dueño de Sisi.

―Claro… no importa que sean tan fuertes… mi Sisi será suficiente ―Dijo el otro hombre orgulloso de su pokemon.

― ¿Eh…? ―Kotone comenzó a observar el pokemon del otro hombre―. ¿No es ese un Sylveon? ¿Qué hace alguien con un Sylveon aquí? ―Y de repente todas las miradas se centraron en Kotone, con una cara de sorpresa―. ¿Dije algo malo…?

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05: Combinación doble.**

En casa de Yuuki, había comenzado una batalla por parte de unos extraños hombres contra los conocidos como hijos de los famosos pokedex holder, también Sapphire había llegado a la batalla, y en el último momento apareció Ruby, acompañado de Kotone y un nuevo chico: Blasco, mejor amigo de Yuuki. Aunque los superaban claramente en número, lo malo es que todos estaban separados en diferentes áreas del pateo de la casa, por un lado estaban ambos enemigos: un sujeto serio con problemas de carácter, que está bastante centrado en su misión; y también otro sujeto, alegre y bastante preocupado de la belleza de sus pokemon antes que de la misma batalla. Más cerca de ellos se encontraban juntos, Gin y Orange junto a Blasco, a su lado izquierdo, en frente se encontraban Ruby y Sapphire, por el lado derecho y más alejado se encontraba Yuuki, y más atrás de Ruby y Sapphire se encontraba Kotone quien acababa de llegar, lo extraño es que está chica reconoció a un pokemon que los demás lo habían tomado como desconocido, aun así ella lo llamo "Sylveon", razón por la que todos se quedaron observándola con gran sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué les pasa…? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ─Pregunto Kotone mientras todos la observaban con gran sorpresa─. ¡Ya sé! Apuesto que todos esperan a que haga algo genial para acabarlos a todos, ya nadie debe dudar de mi genialidad jeje~

─ ¡No actúes como una tonta! ─Yuuki le dio un gran grito.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿¡Cómo es posible que conozcas a ese pokemon!? ¡Es por eso que nos sorprendimos cuando lo llamaste con un extraño nombre! ¿¡Cómo sabes algo que nosotros no!?

─No seas ignorante Yuuki ─Le dijo Ruby, pero no con el tono de querer molestar de siempre, sino hablando más serio.

─ ¿¡Cómo que ignorante!? ¿¡Qué te crees, coordinador estúpido!?

─Kotone, a pesar de ser bastante presumida, ha hecho algo que ninguno ha hecho aquí.

─ ¿Ser una molestia para los demás?

─Dije ninguno, y yo soy una molestia para los demás.

─Sí… tienes razón… entonces ¿qué…?

─Ella ha sido la única que realizo un viaje por todas la regiones ¿no es así? Eso le tomo bastante tiempo supongo, y si pusieras más atención recordarías lo que Kotone dijo antes de que se despidieran hace 4 años…

─ ¿Eh…? "¿La palabra es "amnesia" y no "amnistia"?

─Aparte de eso… ella nos dijo lo que iba a hacer después, ese pokemon al cual llamo Sylveon, pertenece a una región de nombre "Kalos" esa es la región que Kotone iba a visitar después de la batalla ¿me equivoco?

─Tú papá es más listo que tú, Yuuki ─Dijo Kotone, mirando con enojo a Yuuki.

─ ¡Como si a mí me interesara lo que dijiste antes de irte hace 4 años! ─Le grito enfadado, Yuuki─. Como sea, es tiempo de que me hables sobre el pokemon, ¿de qué tipo es?

─Como si te lo fuera a decir, no hasta que digas que eres un tonto y te arrodilles al suelo pidiendo disculpas.

─ ¿¡Y por qué!? ¡No te he hecho nada! ¡Además de que no tenemos tiempo para esto!

─Entonces vamos a morir todos… ─Le hablo Kotone con indiferencia.

─ ¡Kotone!

─Yo aquí espero…

─ ¡No Kotone, no es eso, solo muévete de ahí!

─Yo creo que no, no hasta que hagas lo que te dije, aquí me quedo.

─ ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda y muévete! ─Le pego un enorme grito, estás vez Sapphire─. ¡Hay algo bajo la tierra!

─ ¿Bajo la tierra…? ─Pregunto con preocupación, Kotone, cuando de repente apareció desde la tierra, un Excadrill en frente de ella, listo para el ataque, lo cual era muy tarde para esquivar… eso parecía, pero cuando Excadrill atacó, solo se vio el gran polvo que levanto, pero Excadrill había enterrado sus garras en la tierra nada más…

─Malditos… ─Dijo Yuuki, sosteniendo a Kotone es su brazos─. ¡Escúchenme ahora, me da completamente igual la razón por la cual vinieron hasta aquí, pero que ni se les ocurra tocar a Kotone!

─ ¿Yu- Yuuki?

─Vaya… ─Dijo el entrenador de Sylveon un poco asombrado─. Esquivo perfectamente tu ataque ¿no crees que es rápido?

─No deberías hablar con tranquilidad ─Dijo el entrenador de Excadrill un poco preocupado─. Somos claramente superados en número, nuestra única ventaja era que no supieran la clase de pokemon contra el que se enfrentaban, pero ahora lo sabrán, y todo gracias a esa chica… maldición…

─Bueno… ─Dijo Yuuki bajando tranquilamente a Kotone─. ¿Estás bien?

─Ah… sí… ─Le contesto Kotone, algo más callada de lo normal.

─Menos mal que vine, pensé que lo esquivarías sin problema… pero es hora de que me hables sobre ese pokemon.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿De qué tipo es? Dime.

─Momento… ¿Viniste por mí por el simple hecho de que querías preguntarme sobre Sylveon?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué más vendría?

─ ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ─Le grito con gran irá.

─ ¿¡Y ahora por qué te enojas!? ─Le regreso el grito, también enfadado.

─ ¡Eres un verdadero tonto! ¿¡Lo sabías!?

─ ¡Y por eso pregunto ¿qué diablos hice ahora!?

─Solo pierden el tiempo ─Interrumpió el amo de Excadrill─. ¡Ahora ataca!

─Y no estoy de humor para ti…

Excadrill fue nuevamente a atacar, pero esta vez, Kotone y Yuuki subieron en Salamence para ser salvados, ambos se encontraban arriba de Excadrill.

─ ¡Ese maldito dragón…! ¿Seguía de pie?

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra subestimar a Mance, completo idiota! Kotone ─Se dirigió a Kotone hablando más serio─. No tenemos más tiempo, dinos sobre ese pokemon…

─…Sí… ─Asintió Kotone─. ¡Escuchen! ─Grito a todos los del lugar─. ¡Sylveon es un pokemon de un nuevo tipo, el último en ser descubierto, es tipo hada!

─ ¿Hada? ─Pregunto Orange.

─Ya me gusto, necesito un equipo de hadas ─Dijo Ruby con alegría.

─ ¡Entonces háblanos sobre sus debilidades y habilidades! ─Le dijo Gin.

─ ¡Estoy en eso! ─Continuó Kotone─. ¡Escuchen, los movimientos del tipo hada son completamente efectivos contra los pokemon del tipo lucha, siniestro y también dragón! ¡También son poco efectivos contra pokemon del tipo acero, fuego y veneno, aun así los ataques del tipo fuego funcionan como uno normal sobre ellos, para hacerle un daño muy efectivo solo se pueden usar ataques del tipo veneno y acero, solo esos funcionan! ¡También recuerden que los ataques del tipo bicho son poco efectivos también, y que los movimientos tipos dragón n funcionan en ellos, el daño sería 0!

─ ¿Los dragones no funcionan? ─Pregunto Yuuki.

─ ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

─Sí… pero… _hace rato los movimientos de Mance parecieron funcionar solo un poco… ya entiendo, ese maldito fingió tener daño para que continuara con los movimientos dragón y así atrapar fácilmente a Mance, es un maldito…_ joder… ─Entonces dio un gran salto hacia el suelo.

─ ¡Yuuki, espera!

─ ¡Tú quédate ahí arriba! Llego la hora de acabar con Sisi ¡Y que ninguno se le ocurra interrumpir! ¡Sal ahora! ─Entonces Yuuki saco a su enorme Seviper─. ¡Con Viper vamos a acabar con él!

─Y así es como perdimos nuestra ventaja ─Dijo, como si no le importara, el amo de Sylveon─. ¿Qué

─Olvidarnos de ganar la batalla y solo llevarnos lo que vinimos a buscar ─Le respondió seriamente el amo de Excadrill─. ¡A excavar Excadrill!

─Con que con esas estamos… ¡Sisi, mi amor, regresa a tu PokeBall y descansa un poco, linda ─Al decirlo, regreso tranquilamente a Sisi a su PokeBall.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Cobarde! ─Le grito, muy malhumorado, Yuuki.

─No necesito hacer algo, mi compañero se encargara de todo lo demás.

─ ¿Con qué? ¿Con excavar? Puedo encontrarlo fácilmente y lo sabes… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ese ruido…?

─Claro que lo encontraras, el feo Excadrill de mi amigo de aquí ha bajado no tanto en la tierra, y lo único que hará será moverse por todas partes mientras golpea ambas grandes garras que él tiene.

─_Lo que significa que Excadrill no bajo para atacar, sino para que no logre encontrar lo otro que se encuentra abajo… tanto ruido me confunde…_

─Y como vemos, Trazán no puede solo con esto… ─Dijo Gin mientras tomaba su Pokeball y saco a Charizard, montándose en él para volar─. Si volamos los ataques de tierra no serán ningún problema, saca a Dragonite, Orange.

─Sí… ─Dijo Orange mientras iba a sacar su PokeBall.

─Maldición… ─Se quejaba Yuuki al no poder encontrar al pokemon─. ¡Ah, por fin lo escuche claro! ─Rápidamente observo en donde estaba Orange, notando que algo iba a salir─. ¡Orange! ─Entonces rápidamente se le tiro encima, empujándola para sacarla de ahí, segundos después apareció Excadrill en ese punto.

─Wow, gracias Yuuki.

─ ¡Je! Ni esos tontos pueden contra mi oído…

─Momento… ¿Por qué se te fue tan fácil encontrarlo si el plan era distraerte a ti…?

─ ¿Qué…?

─ ¡Yuuki, creo que caímos en su…!

Y un segundo después apareció una enorme trampa de arena por la cual caían los dos, era una trampa causada por un total de 4 Trapinch que se encontraban ahí, esperando al final de la trampa.

─ ¡Maldición! ─Decía Yuuki mientras trataba subir.

─ ¡Caímos completamente en su trampa!

─ ¡Gracias por el aviso!

─ ¡Debemos salir cuanto antes!

─ ¿¡Otra cosa no obvia que tengas que decir!?

─ ¡Orange! ─Grito Gin desde arriba─. Maldición… aunque trate de sacarla desde arriba, la presión de la arena es más fuerte…

─ ¡No digas tonterías! ─Le dijo Kotone─. ¡Oye Salamence, debemos bajar, tu entrenador está teniendo problemas! ¿¡No me escuchas!?

─Porque ese dragón sí es inteligente… ahora debemos planear algo mejor para poder sacarlos…

─ ¡No hay problema! ─Dijo Sapphire desde abajo─. ¡Iré a sacarlos de ahí yo misma! ─Iba a ir hacia donde se encontraban Yuuki y Orange, pero antes fue detenida por Ruby.

─No hagas cosas imprudentes ¿quieres? ─Le dijo Ruby mientras le impedía el paso.

─ ¡Déjame, debemos hacer algo cuanto antes!

─Y quedarte atrapada dentro de la trampa de arena tampoco servirá, llego la hora de que planees mejor lo que haces y no actúes de esa manera.

─ ¿¡Tienes un mejor plan!?

─Jajajaja ─Comenzó a reír el entrenador de Excadrill─. Él debe saber que no hay nada que hacer con mis Trapinch, ellos siempre han sido la trampa perfecta… apuesto que ese sujeto se rindió, y pensar que llego aquí con tal furia, pero en todo este tiempo no ha hecho nada en esta batalla, es un cobarde…

─ ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡Tal vez Ruby sea un idiota, pero no es ningún cobarde!

─Relájate Sapphire ─Le dijo Ruby─. Ya se lo dije antes, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de todo… y creo que llego la hora de que yo haga algo, comenzando para sacar a esos chicos de ahí… ─Entonces tomo la Pokeball y tomo su amado micrófono─. ¡Y llego la hora de que comience el espectáculo! Posee una alma gentil, con una gran voluntad y la máxima confianza que le puede ofrecer a su entrenador, y un ingenio que continúa siempre… Pokemon Gardevoir, su nombre es Ruru… ─Al terminar de presentar a su Pokemon, saco a Ruru de la PokeBall.

─ ¿Gardevoir…? No me digas que…

─ ¡Ruru, usa tu ataque de confusión ahora!

Así, Ruru uso la confusión para así sacar a Orange y a Yuuki y llevándolos hacia donde se encontraban lo demás.

─Ruby-san, gracias… ─Agradeció Orange con amabilidad.

─ ¿¡Era necesaria la presentación!? ─Le grito Yuuki sin ninguna gratitud.

─Gran cosa ─Le dijo el amo de Excadrill, algo enfadado─. ¿Crees que con el hecho de saber cómo se usa la confusión te ganas algo de respeto? Con Excadrill los haré caer…

─Entonces continuaremos con la pelea ─Dijo el otro hombre, tomando su PokeBall y sacando a otro pokemon bastante extraño, esta vez era un pokemon en forma de una elegante flor─. Saluden, ella es mi bella Flo.

─Pero si es un Florges ─Dijo Kotone desde arriba─. ¡Escuchen, es Florges, un pokemon tipo hada también!

─ ¿Tipo hada? ─Dijo Yuuki─. Perfecto, con Viper bastará para…

─Tranquilo Yuuki… ─Lo interrumpió Ruby─. Me da igual que tipo es, mientras nos sea tipo tierra me basta y sobre.

─ ¿Tipo tierra? ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Les enseñamos lo que es una verdadera batalla doble, Sapphire?

─ ¡Me parece excelente! ─Le contesto Sapphire, alegremente.

─Perfecto… ─Entonces saco a Swampert de la PokeBall─. Ahora…

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle una presentación a Zuzu!

─No eres divertida…

─Como sea… ¡Toro! ¡Ve por Excadrill cuanto antes! ─Al ordenarlo, su Blaziken fue rápidamente hacia Excadrill.

─Ni se te ocurra ayudar… ─Le dijo el amo de Excadrill a su compañero─. ¡Ahora Excadrill, ve por ese Blaziken! ¡Perforador!

─ ¿¡Perforador!? ─Se sorprendió Orange─. Ese ataque es peligroso…

─Quiere aprovechar que Toro iba directamente por él… ─Dijo Yuuki─. Quiere terminar esto rápido… ¿No lo va a esquivar, mamá?

─Debes esperarlo… ─Dijo Sapphire─. Esos hombres cometieron el error de pelear separados en una batalla doble… aprende esta lección Yuuki, el trabajo en equipo siempre gana en batallas dobles, y cuando se trata de batallas dobles, tu padre y yo somos los mejores… ¡Toro!

Entonces, cuando Toro y Excadrill se encontraron cara a cara, Toro se agacho y por poco esquivo el ataque, y luego se levantó, logrando darle a Excadrill un fuerte gancho alto.

─Con eso ya estamos ─Dijo Ruby─. ¡Zuzu, por atrás, usa agua lodosa!

Entonces, Zuzu disparo una eficaz agua lodosa hacia la espalda de Excadrill.

─ ¡Toro, usa patada ígnea para terminar! ─Le ordeno Sapphire a Toro, logrando terminar con Excadrrill.

─ ¡Excadrill! ─Grito fuertemente su entrenador, al ver a su pokemon derrotado.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿No fue esa una gran combinación?

─Son unos…

─Tranquilo ─Le dijo su compañero, tratando de calmarlo─. Estas bastante enfadado y te arrugas, déjame decirte que peleaste mal en esta ocasión, aun así, ya sabemos sobre el ataque combinado de Swampert y Blaziken, veamos que hacen contra Flo.

─Aun así, si uso a mis Trapinch…

─Ni lo intentes, tal vez puedas engañar el oído de las salvajes, pero con ese Swampert en el campo, les será fácil encontrar la ubicación de todo lo que se mueva bajo la tierra, déjame esto a mí.

─Hay que tener cuidado, no conocemos bien a ese pokemon, y no nos darán tiempo de que Kotone nos cuente sobre cómo es… ─Dijo Sapphire algo pensativa.

─Ya te lo dije, mientras no sea tipo tierra, para mí no es ningún problema ─Le contesto Ruby.

─ Sí.

─ ¡Hora de comenzar el espectáculo! ─Grito el enemigo─. ¡Flo, usa tu bella danza pétalo en Swampert para empezar!

─ ¡Lamento decepcionarte, pero ni Toro ni Swampert son tus oponentes esta vez! ¡Ahora!

Antes de que Florges terminará con el ataque fue golpeado por otra criatura pequeña, usando un ataque de chispa contra ella.

─ ¡Mi linda Flo! ¿Qué fue eso?

─ ¡Minun! ─Grito Blasco al ver al pokemon.

─No cabe duda, es el Minun de mi mamá ─Dijo Yuuki─. Pero… no está bien remplazar a Toro por Minun, no hay comparación de fuerza…

─ ¡Deja de desconfiar, niño! ─Le grito Sapphire─. ¡Minum, onda trueno ahora que esta quieta por el ataque!

─ ¡Pantalla de luz, Flo! ─Le ordeno su entrenador a Flo antes de que quedará paralizada.

─Grrr… maldito…

─Ahora tus ataques eléctricos no serán de mucho efecto, y en verdad Minun, por muy lindo que sea, no es un pokemon tan fuerte que digamos, no sin su compañero.

─Claro que tenemos a su compañero…

─Sapphire, usa trueno ─Le dijo Ruby.

─ ¿Trueno?

─Date prisa.

─Sí… ¡Minun, ya oíste, usa trueno!

Entonces Minun uso un gran ataque de trueno, el cual iba a caer de unas nubes de tormenta, pero cuando lo soltó, los truenos se desviaron y fueron hasta la antena de televisión se la casa, la cual sirvió como pararrayos…

─ ¿¡Ese era tu plan!? ¡Ya dime donde está tu Plusle!

─Observa bien esa antena, Sapphire…

En la antena de televisión se encontraba Plusle, absorbiendo toda la electricidad entregada por el rayo.

─ ¿¡Ahí está Plusle!? ─Se sorprendió Orange─. Además… trae un objeto, un imán.

─ ¿Me haces los honores, Sapphire?

─Será un placer ─Le contesto Sapphire a Ruby─. ¡Minun, usa refuerzo!

─Y ahora, para asegurarnos de dar en el blanco… ¡Plusle, usa Onda volteo!

Entonces Plusle lanzó la potente Onda Volteo.

─ ¡Momento! ─Dijo Orange un poco intrigada─. Un ataque infalible… su electricidad aumento por el pararrayos, tiene el imán para aumentar su ataque eléctrico, su ataque aumento el 50% por el refuerzo, y como está junto a Minun en la pelea…

─ ¡No importa que su ataque bajo un poco, eso acabará con cualquiera! ─Dijo Yuuki, terminando con la frase de Orange.

─ ¡Onda Volteo Plusle, ya! ─Le dijo Ruby a su Pluslo, el cual dio un gran salto, lanzando la increíble Onda Volteo hacía Florges.

_Continuara…_


End file.
